Justice comes in many forms
by Snow Empress
Summary: James Potter had everything...except Lily Evans. How Lily and Severus' relationship might have developed, had she forgiven him for the lake incident. M for sexual tension resolution in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Ok, so I had started writing a Snape/Lily fic before book seven, but I wasn't counting on it becoming canon. I had to scrap it and start again. This is what I wrote instead.

A.N.2. I know Snape's a bit nice in this, and a bit too willing to give in to Lily, but he's not yet been destroyed by her marrying James Potter, the cruel bastard who made his life hell. I honestly have no idea why she would ever do that. So Jo: Fine, give Potter the magical ability, the popularity, the sports ability, the friends, the money, the parents. I'm giving Severus Lily, just to balance out the universe.

Dedication: For everyone who has ever had to put up with a James Potter.

Disclaimer: I am confiscating Harry Potter from Jo until she regains her sanity and stops being so damned mean to poor Snape.

After 'Snape's worst memory'.

* * *

Severus and Lily were walking side by side along the edge of the lake. Severus was kicking stones moodily into the water. Lily looked miserably at him occasionally, sighed and continued walking in silence. Eventually Severus muttered 'Listen, sorry about calling you a Mudblood before. That bastard Lucius was watching. He's got a thing about muggleborns at the moment. He's joined some club against them, or something. He'd have cursed me if I'd let you help me'. Lily nodded gloomily 'I thought it'd be something like that. It's not that big a deal. I didn't even know what one was before I started here, it just sounds silly really. Actually, if anything it's funny how seriously Potter took it'. 

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Funny? So you didn't see the bit where he choked me on soap bubbles?'. 'Oh' Lily looked ashamed 'I forgot. Sorry, Sev'. He grunted and continued kicking angrily at stones until they reached a grassy patch under a large oak tree, where they flopped down and dumped their rucksacks. Severus laid back and stared at the gorgeous blue sky through the leaves. Lily copied him, resting her head on his chest and idly making pictures out of the fluffy white clouds. It was rare to have such good weather this far north even in the height of summer, so when they got some, they didn't waste it. Despite common belief, Severus rather liked sunshine.

Lily allowed herself a small smile at how peaceful they were now. They had both finished their last exam, but had another few days before the summer holidays, of nothing but free periods and (hopefully) nice weather. Her upper torso was rising and falling as Severus breathed deeply and slowly. He was absent-mindedly stroking her hair, occasionally twisting a lock of it around his finger without looking. Lily would quite happily have passed the rest of her Hogwarts years like this. She refused to let herself think of moving, until another thought forced its way into her reluctant mind.

She frowned at the idea, and raised herself to look at Severus. He sat up, startled. 'Lily? What's wrong?' he asked concernedly, noticing her grimace. 'I'll do it' she said, not looking at him. 'Sorry? You'll do what? Have you been daydreaming again, Lily? You have to let me know if you've had a random idea, I can't just know about it'. Lily shook her head. 'No, it's not that…wait, aren't you a legimens?' she asked. Severus shrugged 'Yeah. But I thought it'd be rude to pry without asking'. Lily smiled at him briefly. 'Aw, Sev. Anyway, um, I had a point. What was it…oh yeah. You know what Potter said earlier?'. Severus scowled 'Which bit?'.

'The bit where he was harassing me again. He said he'd stop attacking you if I went out with him. Well, I'll do it. One date with that toe-rag's got to be better than you ending up in the hospital wing twice a week'. Severus looked horrified. 'Lily, you're mad. And not in the good usual way. Trust me, I'm not worth it. I'll put up with a few broken bones and there's plenty of me without scars still. I'm fine'. Lily shook her head stubbornly. 'He's a complete bastard, but he's a Gryffindor, I know he'd keep his promise. One evening in Hogsmeade can't be that bad. Besides, he's a pureblood; he's got pots of money. I get a great dinner; you get to walk the corridors without looking behind you every few steps. And I know you'd do the same for me'.

Severus looked slightly sick. 'You think I'd date Potter for you? You're over-estimating me, Lily'. She giggled. 'No, oh, you know what I mean. Anyway, it's not your decision. I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't do all I can to help you'. Severus leaned against the trunk of the tree in despair. 'Lily, don't be stupid. You're a great friend. And it's not worth it. He threatened to curse you today! What makes you think he'd be a gentleman? Apart from anything else, his mate Black's bound to have taught him something, and you know what _his_ reputation's like' he said darkly.

Lily sighed. 'He's a Gryffindor. You're judging him by Slytherin standards. We don't mistreat our housemates, no matter what else we're willing to sink to. He'll be good'. Severus still looked sceptical. 'Come on, admit it, it's a brilliant idea. And ok, he's an evil git, but it's one date and you're free. Besides, he's not bad looking if you ignore the whole personality thing. I've always had a soft spot for black-haired boys' she smiled cheekily, giving Severus' long locks a gentle tug. He blushed, his pale cheeks staining light pink, then sighed deeply. 'You're determined to do this, aren't you? The Giant Squid _will_ be disappointed' he said in a resigned tone. 'Yup' nodded Lily cheerfully.

Severus nodded glumly. 'Fine. One date. Ugh, I'd be happier if he was going out with my teenaged daughter'. Lily grinned at him, confused. 'You don't have kids'. Severus rolled his eyes. 'I know I don't. But when I do, I'd be happier if he was taking her out than you'. Lily smiled at him. 'Aw. What do you reckon she'd look like?'. Severus shook his head, startled 'Um, who?'. Lily swatted his head, mock-impatiently. 'Your daughter, of course'. 'Oh, right'. He was used to rather obscure discussions with Lily. 'Well, I don't know. I've never thought. What do you think she'd look like?' he asked. Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, then announced 'I hope she has your eyes, for her sake. And your hands. And your brains. But she'll get those from me, anyway. She'll be brilliant at potions, won't she?'.

'I'm sorry, what?' gulped Severus. Lily looked at him. 'I said she'd be great at potions. Come on, Sev, don't be modest' she glanced at her watch 'Oh, god, it's half eight! We've missed dinner! No wonder I'm hungry. We'll raid the kitchens. Last one to the castle's got to support the opposing Quidditch team on Saturday!'. She grabbed her rucksack and was running before it landed on her back. Having no wish to wear red in the upcoming Slytherin-Gryffindor match, Severus did likewise and tore after her. They were both laughing and out of breath by the time they got to the warm light of the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, as they were sprinting along the corridor to the kitchens they heard the step of a group coming in the opposite direction. The Marauders were laden with Butterbeers, presumably to celebrate the end of the OWLs. Upon spotting Severus, Potter and Black shoved their bottles into Lupin and Pettigrew's arms, malicious grins spreading over their faces. 'Alright, Snivellus?' growled Black, drawing his wand. Severus sighed and whipped his wand out too. At least it was two against one this time. Better than the usual four against one, anyway.

James looked less cheerful. 'Why the Hell do you hang out with this greasy bastard, Evans? You know what he called you earlier, don't you?'. Lily smiled sweetly 'I'd rather be called a Mudblood than a…what was it? A perfectly screwable piece of ass'. Potter scowled. 'Why are you all messed up, anyway?' he said suspiciously. 'Because we've been shagging wildly all afternoon, Potter. I'm surprised you didn't hear us, actually. I was pretty loud' she smirked. Severus blushed and groaned as he was hit with a slashing curse across his jaw. 'We were _running_, Potter' he spat, brushing the blood away with his sleeve 'Now move'.

'Don't be bloody stupid, Snivellus. Shut him up, Padfoot' said Potter, rolling his eyes. Black grinned and placed a full body-bind on Severus. The blood tickled as it dripped off his chin. 'Now, Evans' said Potter in what he clearly believed to be a suave tone 'You only have to say the word. Place, date and time. You know you want to'. Lily glanced at Severus, whose collar was beginning to stain red. The sight toughened her resolve. 'Hogsmeade, tomorrow, eight PM'. Potter blinked, surprised. 'Really?' he asked, excitedly running a hand through his hair. She nodded. A huge grin broke over Potter's face and Black slapped him on the back. 'But' exclaimed Lily 'You have to leave Severus alone. That includes your friends too. One hex, one mean word, and it's off. I hear of you doing one single thing to him and you're dead to me. Got it?'

Potter rolled his eyes but nodded. Black growled. Potter nudged him in the ribs and he nodded too, albeit somewhat unwillingly. Lily blushed when he muttered 'You'd better get laid out of this' to Potter, taking the curse off Severus. They left, Potter jabbering madly about what he would wear and where he would take her, oh Merlin, he had less than twenty-four hours to prepare! Lily dashed over to Severus and ran her fingertips lightly over the cut. Her face crumpled 'Oh, Sev, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to upset him. He's so damned arrogant'. Severus grasped her hand and held it away from his face. 'It's nothing. His expression was brilliant, I have to admit' he smiled painfully.

Lily grimaced as a fresh trickle of blood came from the wound, stretched by Severus' attempt to smile. 'Come on, I'll wash that out and see if I can remember that charm we learnt a few months ago. Um, you know, the one to stitch skin back together'. Severus reached up to tickle the pear and open the kitchen door 'Reparo epidermi?' he smirked.

'That's the one. What, are you going to beat me at charms, now? That's _my_ speciality. Apart from potions, anyway' she pouted. Severus laughed. 'I'd never dream of it. You know I can't get that bloody wand waving thing right. It's just the names I can do'. Lily pretended to scowl at him 'Make sure it stays that way' she warned, wagging a finger in front of his face. 'Now hold still and I'll do it'. She swirled her wand in a complicated spiral and Severus' skin merged together, with no sign of ever having been broken. They made their way into the kitchens and were instantaneously mobbed by a dozen house-elves, who gasped when they saw Severus' shirt. 'Oh, Master Snape, we must have your shirt at once, please sir!' squeaked one 'Blood is the most tough of stains to get out, we can't let it set. We were unable to clean your robe last weekend, it was all dried and we failed, but not again!' said the elf, looking thoroughly ashamed of itself.

Hesitantly Severus removed his shirt and passed it to the eager creatures, who submerged it in hot water, scrubbing briskly. Lily was looking at him, half angrily, half despairingly. 'Why didn't you tell me they got you last weekend?' she demanded. He shrugged, and tried to turn away. Lily reached out to stop him, noticing the massive scar running across his chest from his collarbone to his hip. She clapped her hands to her mouth, her lip quivering. 'That wasn't there when we went swimming a fortnight ago' she said accusingly. Severus laughed mirthlessly 'You see why I don't want you dating him?' he asked. Lily was clearly fighting back tears. She launched herself into his arms and sobbed 'Don't you see, this is exactly why I couldn't let it go on. Why didn't you tell me?'. Severus sighed, inhaling the unseasonal scent of cinnamon from her hair 'You'd have worried about me, and I wanted you to concentrate on studying'.

Lily stood back, horrified. 'Don't you dare do that again' she hissed 'You're more important than any sodding OWL. I'll worry constantly about what you're not telling me if you don't' she warned, her voice shaking. Severus snorted. 'I can't win with you, can I?' he asked, attempting a grin. 'Get used to it' she laughed. She reached out her hand. 'May I?' she asked tentatively. Severus nodded. She ran her palms over Severus' slender chest, tracing the smooth skin of scar from near his neck to where it disappeared under his trousers. 'Oh, shit, Sev' she said sadly 'I don't care if I have to marry the bastard, I won't let this happen ever again'. Severus frowned, worried. 'Don't say that. I'd rather be disembowelled properly than see you unhappily married, especially for my sake'.

Lily smiled, pleased 'Well, I guess you're just going to have to make sure I'm happily married, aren't you?'. Severus looked confused. 'What do you mean by that?' he asked. 'Come on, let's sit by the fire, you're going to be freezing without a shirt' she said suddenly, not meeting his eyes. Severus followed to a couple of seats and a table that had been drawn up to the fireplace by the elves, laden with food. Lily began ripping off hunks of meat from a joint with her fingers. Severus stared. 'What? It's just us' she shrugged when she caught his gaze 'Here, it's really good' she said, her glistening fingers holding out a strip of lamb. Severus raised his hand to take it, but she slapped it down again. Severus gulped, meeting her fiery gaze. Nervously, he leaned his head closer. Lily smiled, brushing her thumb against his lower lip. When it involuntarily opened, she pressed the meat into his mouth, drawing her fingers past his lips to clean them.

'I told you it was good' she said happily as Severus grinned against his will. He watched, hypnotised, as she tore a piece for herself and licked her fingers clean, still wet from his mouth. He shook his head, refusing to watch anymore, focusing on the food in front of him. He cast his eyes around for something Lily couldn't make seem an aphrodisiac. He inwardly admitted that this small category as basically limited to toad stew, and he wouldn't put it past her to make that seem like a good idea.

Nevertheless he grabbed an apple and ate it defiantly, daring her to say anything about how cheeky she was being. She didn't, just stripping the joint to the bone in a rather animalistic way that had him shuddering, and not because of her abysmal table manners.

Both relieved and disappointed, he allowed himself to stare absent-mindedly into the flames which reminded him so much of Lily's hair, thinking angrily about her date the next evening. 'I'm really not happy about this' he muttered, finally breaking the silence. Lily didn't reply. He turned to look at her properly. She seemed in another world. She had a spoonful of chocolate mousse halfway to her lips, and her mouth open ready for it. Severus presumed it must be good; she was drooling slightly from the corner of her mouth.

He followed her gaze downwards to his pale torso, streaked with bone-white scar tissue and lit by the reflection of the fire. She was obviously just staring into space. He waved a delicate hand in front of her green eyes, and she snapped out of her reverie. 'Oh, er, what?' she mumbled, wiping the saliva from her lip. 'I said I'm not happy about you going out with Potter, even if it is just one date' he repeated. Lily nodded 'Me neither, Sev, but I don't have much of a choice, do I? Come on, I'll be fine as long as I know you're waiting for me at the end of it'. Severus scoffed 'As if I'd be able to wait until the next morning to see you're ok'. Lily's expression softened, and she glanced at the large bowl of creamy chocolate on the table in front of her.

'Dessert, Sev. You're not getting away without trying this, the elves have outdone themselves today' she said determinedly. A few paces away a small group of elves looked ecstatic. Severus reached for a spoon, but Lily knocked it off the table with her elbow. 'Whoops' she said happily. Severus cracked a small smile. It quickly disappeared when she stuck her index finger through the bowl and drew out a mound of chocolate. With careful deliberation she reached out and stroked the tip of his long nose, leaving a mound of the whipped pudding behind it. Severus grinned. 'Oh, I hope you realise this is war, Miss Evans'. Lily stuck her tongue out at him defiantly. In the instant she had her guard down, he had scooped up a handful and smeared a trail down each of her cheeks.

Lily grabbed a bottle of treacle sauce from a nearby shelf and squirted it straight at Severus's chest. He stared as it slithered down, following the groove of his scar. He looked back up at Lily and received another squirt in his face. Laughing, he snatched up the bowl of mousse and they raced around the kitchens, chortling recklessly, tossing every dessert they could reach at the other (followed by several elves clearing up after them and muttering under their breath). This continued for about quarter of an hour until, having lost sight of Lily, Severus sneaked forwards holding a tub of whipping cream, only to be ambushed from behind with a fresh bottle of sauce. He slipped, startled, on the mousse he had spilt earlier, luckily landing on a fairly thick rug.

Lily collapsed, giggling madly at the sight of him covered in all manner of sweets. She landed heavily on his chest, then swung her leg over him so she was straddling his hips, raised her bottle of butterscotch sauce threateningly and said 'Admit defeat or be drenched. You have one minute to decide or I cover you in this'. Severus pretended to be panicked, though he kept laughing despite his attempt at terror. 'I give in!' he gasped, struggling for breath he was laughing so hard. Lily appeared to be considering his case. 'Too late!' she smirked, and squirted Severus on every inch of exposed skin. They sat (or in Severus' case, lay) until they could both breathe again. They fell silent.

'You know, butterscotch is my favourite' said Lily in a non-committal tone. 'I know' said Severus, snorting 'You never choose any other type of ice cream. I bought you a chocolate cone once and you hexed my hair gold'. Lily laughed at the memory 'Wasn't that brilliant? We were the Gryffindor house colours when were stood side by side'. Severus thought detachedly of the beating he got back at Slytherin. 'Sure. Just don't do it again'. Lily grinned. 'Now, now, you're not in a position to demand anything, are you?'. Severus tried to sit up, and was prevented by her pressing him back down. 'I suppose not' he admitted.

Lily was once again silently staring into space. Again, it seemed to coincide with the space occupied by his chest. 'I finished off the butterscotch on you' she said sadly. Then a glint came to her eye. 'Hmm. As victor, I refuse to let you deprive me of my favourite sauce'. Before Severus could say anything, she had lowered her head and licked the golden syrup out of his scar from his prominent hipbone to his shoulder blade where it ended. 'Mmm' she murmured happily, catching a drop with her finger and sucking it off. Severus laid completely still, his eyes like saucers. She dipped her head once more to suck a stray trail from his jawline. Severus desperately wished she would stop, forcing himself to think of Lucius, of what would happen if Potter caught them, of Dumbledore. He also wished this would never end. It was very confusing.

Lily eventually stood up, licking her lips, clearly satisfied with herself. 'You need a shave, Sev. Your face is all stubbly' she complained 'I think I cut my tongue'. Severus ran a hand over his chin. It was indeed covered with short, wiry black hairs. 'Sorry, Lily. Here, let me have a look at it for you' he offered. Lily obligingly came forwards and stuck her tongue out. He leaned closer to have a look when it darted out further, snatching the chocolate mousse that still resided on the tip of his nose. Lily pelted off out of the kitchen, laughing hysterically. Grinning, he launched himself after her.

They eventually stopped running when they reached the Gryffindor portrait. The Fat Lady smiled at the sight of Lily. 'Well, you're way after curfew, dear, but well done on making Mr Potter so happy. He's such a nice boy, don't you think?'. Lily glared at her. 'Shut up' she snapped. The Fat Lady humphed at the rudeness but fell silent. Lily turned her attention back to Severus 'Night, Sev. See you tomorrow, we'll go for a picnic' she said, yawning slightly. Sev smiled at her sadly and turned to leave. 'OI!' yelled Lily. Severus turned back in alarm. 'Where's my hug?' she demanded. Severus smiled and engulfed her in his arms, her cheek resting in the crook of his still-sticky shoulder. Just as he was about to pull away she stood on tiptoes and licked a last drop of sauce from behind his ear. 'I knew I'd missed a bit' she grinned. Severus walked away to the sound of Lily in a bellowing match with the Fat Lady, hating every step that took him further from her.

Lily eventually persuaded the Fat Lady to let her in, pleading that she'd look a mess for her date tomorrow if she didn't get any sleep. She was grudgingly allowed to enter, which she did, cursing Potter. His bloody charisma even had the Fat Lady smitten. Funny, she was apparently one of the very few it failed to work on. She rose the stairs to her dormitory, treading as lightly as she could to avoid waking up her roommates. Unfortunately, they were wide awake, waiting for her with expressions a mixture of curiosity and vague horror.

'And just where do you think you've been?' demanded Mary. Lily sighed. 'I was just getting some dinner. I missed it, as you probably noticed. So?'. Jennifer, who had always slightly resented Lily because of James, snorted. 'As if we have to ask who with. James was ranting about you saying you'd slept with him'. Lily laughed 'Stupid git, it's no business of his if I have'. She cut the girls off as they jumped forwards with eager yet sickened looks 'I haven't, for the record' she sighed. Her roommates looked relieved and slightly disappointed. Their excitement quashed, they retired to bed, missing the guilty grin that flitted over the redhead's face.

* * *

A.N. Well, there you go. Reviews equal cookies. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. More sort of a joiner chapter. Between bad story and bad story. Gah. Where is this stuff coming from?

Disclaimer: MY stories don't make me cry. Can't say the same for DH. Annd not just because of how crap the epilogue was. Though that is a big part of it.

* * *

The next morning Severus awoke with a sense of impending dread. It took a moment to realise why it was there. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow. A voice from somewhere in the room growled 'Shut it or die'. Severus knew better than to make noise before noon in the Slytherin dormitory. He silently slipped out and took a much-needed shower, having gone to bed still sticky from his and Lily's food fight the previous night. 

His stomach lurched in horror as he remembered everything that had happened the day before. He quickly got dressed and left for the Gryffindor common room, where Lily was waiting for him. He never had the ability to get up at dawn like her. He had always been more of a night person.

She waved cheerfully and gestured to the wicker basket by her feet. He stopped and picked it up for her, then walked side by side. 'So what's in here?' he asked. 'Food' she said, looking at him as if he was mad. 'So you got the house-elves to forgive you?' he snorted. Lily cocked her head 'No-one can stay angry at me' she grinned 'You're living proof, Sev'.

Lily directed them towards the broom sheds when they got to the grounds. 'Oh, are we flying then?' asked Severus, mildly surprised. Lily wasn't a keen flyer. 'Not quite' she said cheerfully drawing out a Silver Arrow. Severus frowned at it. 'That's Potter's broom' he observed, not liking where this was going. 'Nope' she said 'It's mine today. I told him I was borrowing it, and he was so happy I wasn't yelling at him, he said I could use it whenever I wanted' matter-of-factly swinging the basket over the back and following it.

She appeared to be waiting for something. 'Well?' she asked impatiently 'I can't fly the damned thing. Get on the front'. Ah. That explained why she was willing to fly. He nervously climbed aboard the expensive broom which obeyed his touch surprisingly well. Lily shuffled forwards and clung onto his waist, resting her head on his back. 'Ready' she announced. Terrified of Potter finding out, but excited by her daring, Severus raised the broom high into the air and followed her directions.

'Little higher…little higher…stop!' she told him. They were resting on a few feet of stone on the roof of the astronomy tower, all Hogwarts at their feet. 'This is where we're eating?' he asked, bemused. 'Yeah. Isn't it great? I thought the tower came to a point, but this is hidden. Help me with the cloth'.

They set out the sandwiches and various other nibbles Lily had been able to cajole from the house-elves. Severus looked down the sheer sides of the tower to the abyss below. 'Do you reckon it's safe?' he asked carefully. 'No. One wrong move and we're dead. Isn't it cool?' she said cheerfully. Severus helped himself to a bowl of cherries, marvelling at her idea of cool.

They ate companionably, chatting about nothing in particular, until the subject turned to Lily's appointment that evening. 'He's taking me to that fancy French place just outside the village' she sighed 'Poncy git. If he knew me he'd let me choose, and I'd want to something fun. Not napkins and panicking about using the right fork'. Severus glanced at her. 'Something like last night, then?' he asked casually. 'Exactly! Oh, you just read me like a book, don't you, Sev?' she beamed. She collected everything back into the picnic basket carefully, then tossed it from the tower.

'Washing up's done' she deadpanned. Severus couldn't help but smile. 'Want to go back down yet?' he asked. 'Not a chance. Potter's been looking for me all morning. Besides, it's just getting to the nice bit of the day' she said, squinting at the sun which was indeed making an appearance from behind a cloud. Lily slipped off her cloak and dropped it at her feet 'Nice thing about this place' she said, undoing her tie 'Is the fact that no-one can see us' her shoes and socks followed her cloak 'We're too far from the Quidditch pitch, and everyone else is too low. They never look up here anyway' she undid the buttons of her shirt 'No-one knows it's here, see'.

She continued undressing until she was just in her bra and knickers. She grabbed a bottle from her robe pocket and handed it to him 'Do me a favour, won't you, Sev?' she asked. He undid the top and squirted a splodge onto his hands. 'It's suncream' he said unnecessarily. She nodded slowly and deliberately as if he were rather dense. 'I'm a redhead, Sev. If I don't use it I lobsterify. Our natural colour is a kind of pale blue' she laughed.

Severus gulped and his stomach lurched. She lay down on her front and undid the clasp of her bra. His mouth suddenly dry, Severus looked around for somewhere to sit. 'There's not a lot of room up here' he said, glancing at the sheer drop either side of him. Lily snorted. 'Don't be bashful, Sev, we've known each other since we were kids. Just kneel over me or something'.

Severus took a deep breath and lowered himself, one knee either side of her thighs, and cautiously stroked his hands over the small of her back. Lily shivered despite the heat. Encouraged, he massaged the white liquid into her shoulders and down her sides. His fingertips brushed the edges of her breasts and her breath audibly hitched. 'Go on' she breathed 'You don't want me to burn, do you?'. Severus squirted some more cream onto his hands and finished her back, his heart pounding and breathing shallow. 'Don't forget my legs' Lily demanded, her tone more confident than she felt.

She let out a poorly-suppressed groan as his hands swept her thighs, which she unconsciously opened. He took this to mean he was to do the insides too, and her eyes opened in shock as his delicate fingers got dangerously close to her knickers. Her head span out of the realm of reason and rationality. She was about to turn over when he snapped the bottle closed and announced 'Finished'. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

She recovered and sighed, resting her hands underneath her head. 'Sev, lie down, you're blocking my sun' she said, closing her eyes contentedly. He tried to do so, but she cracked an eye open. 'What do you think you're doing?' she demanded. 'Getting out of the sun' he replied, concentrating on not falling. 'Wrong answer. Lose the robe. You're too pale as it is, spending time in those dungeons'. Swallowing nervously, Severus took off everything but his black boxers. Since his humiliation yesterday, he had sworn never to wear anything but brand-new underwear. Satisfied, Lily closed her eye again.

'There's not really room for two of us, Lily' he said doubtfully looking at the few feet of available room. Lily looked around. 'Nonsense. We're just going to have to squash up a bit'. Severus lay down very cautiously. Lily curled herself around him like a cat 'Better?' she said without opening her eyes. Severus gulped. 'Not really' he said honestly; his right leg was dangling off the roof. 'Right. Shuffle over here a bit' said Lily, shifting slightly to make room. 'Bollocks!' she exclaimed. 'What?' Severus asked, concerned. Lily giggled 'I knocked my shirt off the tower'.

Eventually they both reached a fairly safe and comfortable position. Lily was curled with the curve of the circular tower around Severus' head, and he was stretched across the centre of the small space. They sunbathed for a few hours. Eventually Lily became bored and started playing with Severus' hair, running her fingers through the long locks. 'I like your hair, Sev' she said unnecessarily. 'Oh yeah?' he asked sceptically 'It's not greasy enough to cook chips?'. Lily laughed. 'Why is it Potter makes fun of everything I like about you?' she asked rhetorically. 'It's lovely' she brushed some in front of his face, squealing happily when it fluttered up from his breath.

She lay back and noticed at the sun, which was low in the sky. 'Oh, shit' she cried, looking at her watch. 'How is it six o'clock? Why does time always pass so quickly with you? Where's my skirt?'. Severus stood up and joined her in dressing, pleased to notice the pair of them were both considerably browner, although Lily's took the form of freckles. 'Sev, give me your shirt, NOW!' she ordered. He did as she said. She buttoned his shirt over herself in place of her own missing blouse. It fell to halfway down her skirt. It was strangely arresting seeing her in it. Unfortunately, he didn't have long to ponder this, as he had to fly them both back down to the grounds.

Their flight passed without incident apart from having to threaten a Hufflepuff second year so he wouldn't tell anyone he saw a half-naked boy and a girl wearing the wrong shirt come down from the infamous astronomy tower. Lily pecked Snape on the cheek and smiled bracingly. 'See you later. Wish me luck' she said, nervousness betraying her normally bouncy voice. It was with a heavy heart Severus waved her off at Gryffindor tower to get ready.

* * *

A.N. Short chapter, I know. The next one is already written, I'm just waiting for some lovely reviews to post it. Mwahahaha. Voldiepoo has nothing on me. Ahem. Yes. 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Again, short chapter, for which I apologise. But at least it's quick. Hmm. Short and quick. I could make a really dirty joke out of that.

Disclaimer: The goddess apparently only gives happy endings to heroes, not the characters who work their arses off every day of their miserable lives to be good. Sometimes, as much as it pains me to admit, you just have to say 'Screw canon!'.

* * *

Lily was very anxious not to be late. If Potter thought she had stood him up he'd probably accidentally kill Severus. Or maybe not. Not accidentally, that is. She picked out a nice black skirt and white top. After hesitating, she stowed Severus' shirt under her pillow. Then she grabbed a pair of sliver wedges, brushed her hair and did her makeup. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she left. She looked like a porcelain doll. The thought made her want to vomit. 

She set off for the village, holding herself back from kicking rocks due to the fact she was in sandals. Potter was waiting just where he had said he would. She was disturbed to see he was holding a red rose in his teeth. When she approached, he held it out of her. She took it, then stared at it. 'What do I do with it now?' she asked. Potter frowned. 'How the hell should I know? It's a flower, you're a girl. My part's done'. She shrugged and put it in her handbag. Potter looked disconcerted by this, but carried on 'Shall we go in?' he asked charmingly, offering his arm. Lily took it and was led into the restaurant. It was, as she had feared, extremely upmarket. They were seated by the maitre'd at a table which overlooked the village through a large window. Lily groaned, counting four different forks.

Potter was already ordering the wine. Lily frowned when the bottle was bought. 'I don't like red' she stated as Potter poured her a glass. 'Of course you do' he insisted 'It's the same colour as your hair'. Lily supposed that explained the rose too. 'Shall I order?' he asked and had sent the waiter away before she could object. She shook her head. 'What just happened?' she asked, bemused. 'I ordered for you' he told her proudly 'It's romantic'. Lily took a deep, calming breath. 'And just what did you order for me?' she asked. 'Escargot' he smiled 'House speciality'.

Lily stared at him blankly. 'Snails. You want me to eat snails'. His smile faltered 'Um, why? Don't you like snails? They have garlic butter'. Lily said in a very restrained voice 'No. I don't like eating garden pests. Garlic butter or not. And I don't like things just because they're the colour of my hair. I don't like frogs, and they're the colour of my eyes'. Potter bit his lip. 'So do I take it to mean you won't want the starter?' he asked, as a plate of frogs' legs was placed with a flourish in front of them. Lily closed her eyes, counted to ten, then snapped her fingers for a waiter. 'Oui, Mademoiselle?' one asked, stepping forwards. Lily turned to Potter. 'Potter…' he cut her off. 'No, no, Evans, we're on a date. It's James'. Lily frowned. 'Right…_James_, you want this to be a good date for me, yes?' he nodded sincerely 'Of course'.

'Great. Ok, garcon, clear this crap away. I'm not eating anything that lives on the bottom of a pond. Go out and bring us a takeaway pizza' she demanded. James gaped at her. 'These are the most expensive things on the menu! You can't eat pizza here!' he fumed. Lily raised an eyebrow. 'I can and will, James. You want a good dinner companion, you date a Pureblood girl, not a Muggleborn. I'm not like them; you can't just throw money at me and expect me to fall at your feet'. James spluttered indignantly at her, insisting he would never think such a thing, but still looked a little green as the waiter reapperated with a large cardboard box.

Lily happily tore a piece from the circle of pizza and swallowed it in barely four bites. 'God, I was starving, aren't you?' she reached for another. James shook his head mutely, glancing at the other diners who looked discreetly scandalised. 'So, Potter' said Lily with her mouth full 'Tell me about yourself'. James looked relieved. 'Well, I'm the only son of the Potter family, sole heir to a rather sizeable fortune' he halted when he saw her look 'Ok, ok, I'm Gryffindor seeker, no brothers or sisters, brilliant at everything, and remember, it's James, you'll be screaming it later. You?'. Lily rolled her eyes at his arrogance. 'One older sister, hate flying, pretty good at potions and charms. I've only known I was a witch since I was ten; that was when I met Sev'.

James glowered at his name. When Lily had finished the pizza, throwing her crusts back, he smiled. 'I haven't screwed up with dessert, trust me' he said confidently, gesturing to a waiter. He came bearing a gigantic sundae of strawberry ice-cream with two spoons. 'Like your hair' he beamed. Lily scowled, stood and left. James stared at the mound of ice-cream, wondering what he had done wrong now.

Lily was waiting for him outside. 'What was that?' he demanded 'Why did you storm out?'. Lily glared at him. 'This is no fun' she frowned. James threw his hands up. 'Fine! We'll do what you want to do. What do you normally do on dates?'. Lily looked confused. 'Normally? What do you mean?'. James sighed. 'Normally. What is your most common course of action on a date?'. Lily appeared to think. 'I don't go on a lot of dates' she admitted 'They're boring'. 'Right' said James determinedly 'Then what's fun?'. Lily shrugged 'Whatever I feel like doing'. James clenched his teeth 'And what do you feel like doing?' he asked. Lily's eyes lit up. 'I want to go swimming in the lake' she decided.

James shook his head. 'Don't be bloody ridiculous. It's cold, it's dark, and it's dangerous. I tell you what, I'll show you the shrieking shack' he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the rickety building. They walked in silence in the darkness along the rough road, James repeatedly trying to pull her closer and Lily squirming from his grasp as far as he would let her until they reached the squat wooden building.

'Are you scared?' he asked in what he thought was a kindly voice 'Don't worry, I'll protect you'. Lily pushed his arms off her. 'I'm not scared' she said angrily 'And I certainly don't need protecting. You're acting like a Jane Austin hero. I'm not going to faint, I'm not going to flutter my eyelashes, and I'm not impressed. I've seen the real you, and this isn't it'. James looked put out. 'I don't know what to do with you' he shouted. 'I did everything right. You should be smitten by now'. Lily replied coldly 'Well, maybe I'm just not your type. I hear Narcissa Black's free'.

James rolled his eyes. 'Look, you're attracted to me, right? Of course you are, you're female. So just shut the hell up and kiss me'. Lily jerked her head back as he leaned in. 'Evans' he growled 'It's not a proper date unless there's at the very least a goodnight kiss. Or do you want me to keep playing with Snivellus? I can be a bit of an animal sometimes' he chuckled at a joke Lily didn't understand. He was pressing her against the fence that surrounded the shack, his arms either side of her waist. With no choice, great reluctance, and a touch of fear, Lily met his lips, intending on only a brief peck. Unfortunately for her, James grasped the back of her head and kept her pressed to him as he explored her mouth, his other hand roaming dangerously low.

Eventually James pulled away, slightly disappointed. 'You're not as good a kisser as I expected' he said rudely. Lily was wiping her mouth disgustedly, gasping for breath. 'That was my first kiss' she explained, scowling up at him. James looked startled. 'That can't have been your first kiss, you're gorgeous'. Lily glared at him 'It was. I'm just not like you or Black'. To her surprise, he broke into a wide grin. 'I was your first kiss!' he crowed 'Wow. So you liked that? Anything you're curious about trying?' he waggled his eyebrows. Lily kept her dignity. 'No, thank you, James. I'd quite like to go back to the castle now'.

James nodded 'Of course, of course. Got to take it slowly with someone like you. We'll arrange a second date tomorrow, ok? Day of the big match! You can come and support me'. Lily rolled her eyes 'Great. Lucky me'. James missed the sarcasm. 'Yeah, there's loads of girls who'd kill to be my _official_ girlfriend. You'll have to watch your back, some of them can get a bit jealous'. Lily wasn't sure about either of those statements, but played along. If he wanted to think it was worth not pressuring her because she was going to be there for the long term, that was fine by her. James escorted her back to her dormitory like a perfect gentlemen, kissing her lightly on the cheek at the stairs. Lily was slightly mollified until she realised he was staring pretty blatantly down her top.

* * *

A.N. I seem to be churning out really shit endings. It's probably because I wrote the story first, then started hacking it up into chapters. Anyway, next chapter is one of those it's M rated for. I don't think I made James bad enough, though. I have enough personal experience of rude arrogant bastards to write him, I just didn't want to subject Lily to it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry for the wait, I was in London for my birthday. Big eye-opener for a girl who's lived her whole life in a village. Not even a big village. We have a postbox. That's basically it.

Disclaimer: Insert clever and witty disclaimer here.

* * *

Lily collapsed on her bed and screamed into her pillow. At least it was over and done with now, and they'd stop tormenting Severus. She jerked in realisation she was meant to meet him. She tiptoed back down the stairs, waited until the common room was silent, and sneaked out to their tree by the lake. Severus was waiting there for her, moodily skipping stones across the water and glowering as if the world had done him some great personal insult. She coughed to alert him of her presence. He looked up, alarmed, but grinned when he saw it was her and rushed over, grabbing her in a delighted hug.

'How was it, Lily?' he asked after he had let go of her. 'Horrible. Worse. He ordered for me at the restaurant, he bought me strawberry ice-cream, he wouldn't let me go swimming, and snogged me without my permission' she complained. Severus looked furious. 'Sick bastard. What does he think, you're just some pretty ornament? How the hell is he supposed to know what you wanted to eat? And how DARE he…wait, that was your first kiss, wasn't it?' he asked, horrified. Lily nodded miserably.

'Oh, Lily, I'm sorry' he said, sounding genuinely apologetic but looking fit to kill. 'It's not your fault' she sighed 'I chose to do it. You tried to stop me. I knew what I was getting myself in for'. Severus didn't look any happier. 'Come on, let me make it up to you. Name it' he persisted. Lily looked at the dark lake thoughtfully. 'Come swimming with me' she said after a few moments. Severus shrugged 'Sure. I'll summon a boat'. He did so and rowed the pair of them out to the middle of the lake, inky black in the moonlight.

Lily stripped down to her underwear for the second time that day, and dived in from the side of the boat. She took a sharp intake of breath at the cold as her head broke the surface, and got splashed by Severus joining her. 'Oh, I'm going to get you for that' she growled. Severus grinned and took a surface dive, pulling himself deeper and deeper below the black water. Lily followed, darting through the lake after him, laughing and screaming as he splashed her. After an hour or so, she called a truce and they clambered, shivering, back into the boat.

Lily was staring contemplatively at him. Severus glanced at her and blushed. The water had caused her white underwear to stop affording her the necessary covering. He coughed and looked away. 'I've been thinking, Sev' Lily announced. 'That's good' he said vaguely 'Well done'. 'I've been thinking about Potter' she clarified. A stone dropped through Severus' stomach. 'About how he was my first kiss and all' she continued. Severus waited, his shoulders tensed, for what he expected to be a very painful blow.

'I don't want to risk that sort of thing happening again' she said, smiling shyly, her long red hair dripping water onto her chest. Severus snapped his head towards her. 'What…what do you mean?' he managed. Lily rolled her eyes. 'It's perfectly simple, Sev. You know I love you, right?' he nodded. They often said that to each other, though neither had ever said in what way, exactly. 'Well, let's put it this way, there's no-one else I'd kiss Potter for. So I'm clearing up the rest of my firsts. With you' she said, calmly unhooking her bra and dropping into the water, where it sank without a trace.

He stared at her. She was lying back in the little boat, her hair just covering her nipples, squirming out of her knickers. He swallowed nervously. 'You're…you're sure? Lily, I'm not having you regret anything tomorrow, it'd kill me. Or Potter would, at least. I'd rather just wait until you're not being impulsive'. Lily laughed. 'Well, wait forever, then, Sev. But I'd rather you didn't. You're fun and smart and bloody gorgeous.' He looked at her sceptically.

Lily laughed at his expression. 'Why is it so difficult for you to believe? I. Want. You'. Severus stared at her open mouth, her uncovered breasts, her smooth white skin. He looked at his own body, paler than ever in the moonlight, slender and marred by scarring. He shook his head. 'You don't mean that. You're drunk, or something. Come on, I'm taking you back' he reached for the oars, but Lily shoved them far out to the lake. Severus realised he had left his wand back on the shore. 'I'm not drunk. Potter ordered red' she sighed. Severus looked surprised 'Not rosé? Poor thing, you must be devastated'. Lily laughed. 'Stupid git doesn't have the slightest idea what I want' she rolled her eyes. 'Nor, it seems, do you'.

'You always have to win, don't you?' he asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily grinned. 'What makes you think this is any exception?'. She stuck her hand in his long wet hair, dragging his lips down to meet hers. It was clumsy and awkward, but it felt like a strong current had been passed through her body, resting between her legs. Her pulse raced. Potter had been skilful; Severus was sincere.

Severus collapsed and fell onto her with such force the boat rocked drunkenly. Lily crowed with glee. When the boat had stopped bouncing, she slipped her thumbs under his boxers and removed them with some difficulty. 'See' she said delightedly 'You want me too'. Severus guiltily tried to suppress his erection, but lost coherent thought when she guided one of his delicate hands to her chest. He swept her hair back, revealing a soft pair of breasts, covered in goosebumps from the icy water. He tentatively began to stroke one. The skin around the nipple was almost inhumanly soft. She shuddered, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

Her nipples were already erect due to the effect of the freezing water and the night, and pressed into his chest as his head was pulled down for another kiss. Lily wrapped her thighs around Severus' hips. Severus looked uncertain. 'Lily, are you sure…?' she cut him off. 'Don't act stupid, Sev, it was always going to be you. It was just a question of when and where' she chided, wriggling under his weight. She kissed him softly before allowing Severus to rise to his knees. 'God, I love you, Lily' he murmured honestly. She grinned 'I know.' His eyes never leaving hers, he moved his hips forwards and slid into her, eliciting a groan from the redhead. Severus bit his lip, trying very hard not to come then and there at the heat and pressure around his cock. He could feel her pulsing around him. Lily cried out as he broke her barrier. 'Shit, that hurt, Sev' she moaned. He stilled, horrified he had harmed her. Lily stuck a hand into his hair and clenched it in pain, but looked at him defiantly 'I didn't say _stop_'.

He managed to brace himself, pulling out of her unwillingly and thrusting as gently as he could, over and over again, the wave of pleasure building up until he could no longer stand it, and he released himself deep inside her. He lay on top of her, panting, her fingernails gripping his arse almost painfully. He made to raise himself off her, but she growled 'Not yet. Can't we stay like this for a bit?'. He obliged, feeling her stretched walls closing slowly around his soft dick. It was in a weird way closer than when they had been shaggi…no, he corrected himself, this was Lily. It had been making love.

Lily stared up at him, a strange smile on her lips. She lifted her head up for a kiss, stroked his face tenderly, then threw herself sideways. The boat capsized and they broke apart in the chilly water. Lily was laughing hysterically 'That takes care of the shower' she said happily swimming for the shore. Severus smiled and followed. They found where they had abandoned their clothes a few hours before, and dressed in beautiful silence. 'This is so weird, Sev' giggled Lily, zipping up her skirt 'I can still feel you inside me. I'm all warm'. Severus stared back at the sky, lit by a million tiny pinpricks of light, and thanked all the gods for letting him have Lily. He had never expected to feel love like this. He had never thought he deserved it.

Nothing could have wiped the smile off his lips that day. They lay on the earthy ground beneath the tree, Lily's head in the crook of his shoulder and his arms around her until the white light of dawn spilled over the horizon and they were forced to steal back to their respective dormitories. Lily threw her damp clothes into a pile in the corner of her room, and, grinning to herself, slipped into Severus' shirt to sleep.

* * *

A.N. Whew, my terrible attempt at smut. Now, I know some of you will be disappointed she didn't enjoy it on anything but an emotional level, but I was trying to keep it realistic. I didn't want to use the word 'member'. I didn't want to have him lasting three hours. I didn't want her to come six times. Girls don't orgasm first time. It just doesn't happen. It was awkward and painful and clumsy and inexperienced, just like a first time should be. 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Wow, thanks for the encouraging reviews, I thought you'd hate reading the last chapter, it wasn't normal 'smut'. I got my provisional driving licence today! YAY! Anyway…

Disclaimer: Jo can have the money, if she'll _just_ let me borrow Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The next morning Lily was woken up altogether too soon. She got up reluctantly and got dressed yawning. She shoved her new nightshirt under her pillow for the next night, smiling to herself. Her roommates couldn't help but notice. 'Ooh, someone's happy, isn't she? You had that date with James Potter last night, didn't you?' Lily nodded, even that unpleasant memory failing to remove her smile. Jennifer nudged Mary. 'Didn't come in 'till late, did she? Don't blame you, Lily; he's almost as good as Sirius Black. Not that I would know anything about that' she added hurriedly. 

Lily ignored them and made her way down to the common room, not hearing the two girls snatching the shirt from under her pillow. They stared at the collar, embroidered not with the initials JP that they were expecting, but SS. They exchanged gleeful glances. Wait until Potter heard about _this_. Blissfully unaware down in the common room, Lily was surprised to see James Potter waiting for her. 'Good morning, my princess' he greeted, kissing her hand. She snatched it away. 'Haven't you got to go and practice for the match, or something?' she asked, disgusted. A look of panic spread across his face, and he dashed outside. James ran all the way the broom shed, flying at full speed to the Quidditch pitch. He was surprised to see Severus Snape sitting by the lakeside, idly grinning and gently lobbing stones into the water. Out of habit, he turned and landed next to the other boy with a loud thump.

'Snivellus!' he greeted, leering at the Slytherin. Severus looked at him briefly, then went back to tossing rocks into the deep water and grinning like an idiot. 'Go ahead, Potter. Take your best shot. Nothing you could do or say could upset me now' he invited. James was taken aback by this, but regarding it as not being a breach of the rules if he was given express permission to torment him, began in a taunting tone 'You're going to have to get someone else to hang around with, except no-one else'd have you, you filthy snake. Because I've taken Ev…Lily. I was her first kiss last night' he announced proudly. Evidently he expected this to destroy Severus.

Severus turned to him, still beaming. 'I know, she told me. Thanks' he clapped a bewildered James on the shoulder and set off to the castle for breakfast. Lily had wandered down once she had gotten away from the eager questions of her roommates. When she spotted Severus coming in, she waved to him and he nodded at her, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. They didn't speak, just met each other's eyes and grinned knowingly at each other from opposing house tables. They left together and wandered around until they found a decently secluded spot. However, before either could summon something to say, Professor McGonnagal hurried up to them, looking agitated. 'Mr Snape, Professor Slughorn will see you in his office. Straight away'.

Lily turned to him, confused. 'What's that all about?' she wondered aloud as Severus rose to leave for the dungeons. 'No idea' he said honestly 'I haven't done anything wrong'. She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Well, nothing _that_ bad'. Her expression didn't change. 'Recently'. She smiled. 'Well, whatever it is, I'll see you outside when you're done. Good luck!' she waved to him as he started descending one of the many staircases that fell below ground level.

When at Slughorn's office, he knocked and was surprised to see his potions master pacing up and down nervously, waiting for him. 'Ah, Severus, my dear boy' his large red face was creased in discomfort 'Do take a seat'. Severus sat opposite the desk obediently. Slughorn glanced at him, looked away and sat at the other side, clearly deeply distressed. 'My boy' he began with a deep breath 'I'm sorry, very sorry that I am the one to tell you this, but…your father passed away yesterday. Liver failure. I understand if you wish to cry'. The look of panic on his face indicated that, although he was obviously sincere, he hoped very much that Severus would _not_ cry.

Severus sat, his face impassive, for several minutes. 'Thank you, sir' he managed. 'Ah' said Slughorn in relief 'Shock. Only to be expected, I suppose…do you wish to be alone?'. Severus nodded and left the office, his feet in autopilot. His father was dead. Neither he nor his mother would ever have to be afraid in their own home again. On the other hand, his mother was a mere shell of a human being; it was unlikely she would notice.

He blinked, surprised to find himself in bright sunshine. Oh, of course; he was to meet Lily here. 'Oi, Snivellus!' roared a voice from behind him. He jumped in shock, and turned to see a grinning James Potter. 'Heard you got sent to Slughorn's office. What've you done this time, you filthy snake?'. A crowd was, as usual, gathering to watch the entertainment. 'I haven't done anything, Potter' he said wearily 'My father's dead'. A gasp resounded around the assembled students. Potter scowled at the mood of sympathy and compassionate, if pitying, looks Severus was now receiving.

Lily shoved her way through the ring of people and launched herself into Severus' arms. 'I heard!' she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. 'Yeah, so what if his Father's dead?' Potter sneered 'He probably murdered him, knowing Snivellus'. Lily turned to him for the first time, her eyes blazing. 'Potter' she began as he ran a hand through his hair, his attention diverted 'If that were true, my only regret would be that I didn't get to kill the bastard myself' the crowd breathed in sharply 'Sev's father beat him and his mother since he was born. I'm ridiculously happy he's dead. I'm sorry if it's hard for a spoilt brat like you to understand. Now' she drew herself up with dignity, and grasped Severus' hand 'If you'll excuse those of us that live in the _real_ world' she pulled Severus out of the ring of people and away from the gobsmacked James Potter.

'What the hell d'you think you're doing?' he yelled after her 'You're supposed to be going out with me!'. Lily turned to him. 'It was one date. I held up my end, you hold up yours. It was a deal, that's all. You couldn't possibly have thought I'd stop hating you?' she asked witheringly. James spluttered something almost uninteligable. 'You thought I'd start _liking_ you?' she asked in astonishment. She laughed and turned from the furious and embarrassed boy. 'Mad, I tell you, Sev' she snorted 'Come on, let's go and celebrate your dad'.

* * *

A.N. Sorry it's short, but it's quick. Tell me what you prefer, short and quick or long and slow (in chapters! Minds out of the gutter, please), and I'll write accordingly. 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Ok, so most of you want them long. They're going to be a bit less often then, I'm afraid. Plus, guess who drove her dad's car into a drystone wall? Damn thing jumped out at me…

Disclaimer: Jo writes children's books. Here is an example of what she would NEVER write:

* * *

'I'll get him for this!' James bellowed as they walked away, his cheeks burning as humiliation and rejection bubbled together in a seething mass, mutating into fury. 'Stupid git' Lily sighed 'Don't let him ruin this. Come on, we're going to celebrate'. Severus raised an eyebrow. Lily laughed 'No, that's not what I meant. I'll show you. You won't believe what I've found, it's incredible…' she led him along a dusty old corridor that Severus had never seen before. To his surprise, a doorhandle appeared from nowhere in a wall of unbroken stone. Lily led him inside and he was, despite himself, impressed. 'What is this place?' he asked, looking around. 'No idea' Lily admitted 'But it gives you whatever you ask for. Best bit is Potter and his gang haven't discovered it yet. In fact, I've never heard anyone mention it. It's just ours, I think'. 

The room was decorated as a tropical paradise, presumably to match the season outside (though there are few places but Scotland that consider 15ºC tropical). It had a comfortable hammock, just room for two if they were willing to squash up, a cabinet full of snacks, a hot tub and what sounded remarkably like ukulele music.

'I wanna go in the hot tub' Lily decided straight away. Severus looked suspicious. 'This isn't just a clever ruse to get me to wash my hair, is it? After all, we both know I take pride in my greasy locks. I spend all my time devising new ways to reach the height of slimyness, and don't think I'll be tempted by the thought of you in a bikini'. Lily managed, just about, to keep her face straight. 'Alas, foiled' she placed the back of her hand to her forehead theatrically 'I admit it; I just couldn't stand it any longer. I was beginning to get scared it would grow wild and eat me. And it's a good job you won't be tempted, because I don't have one'.

Severus was surprised at how innocent Lily managed to look, even now. He would have been even more impressed if he had noticed her kick the swimsuit, that had appeared after she had lamented her lack of one, to a far corner of the room. 'Turn around' she demanded. Severus stared. 'Because I might see you naked?' he asked, amused. There seemed little point in modesty after the previous night. 'Yes' Lily said seriously 'I'm retaining an aura of mystery'. Severus complied as she unbuttoned her shirt. 'Ah' he said, trying not to listen to the rustling behind him 'This would be because…?'

'Because' Lily grunted, hopping around, struggling with the fastener on her skirt 'If I don't, you'll get bored and screw some Slytherin whore. And then I'd have to kill her. And I doubt there's an adequate supply of moisturiser in Azkaban, and as my skin dries out really quickly in cold weather, my lips would chap. And we don't want that, do we?'. Severus was nearly speechless. 'Oh' he blinked 'Right. I suppose not. Witch Weekly?'. Lily nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her 'Yeah, where else would I get crap like this? You can turn around now, by the way'.

She was sat in the hot tub, bubbles coming almost up to her shoulder blades, smiling coyly. The bottom couple of inches of her hair were floating gently on the tide. He took a deep breath, yet sounded oddly breathless when he spoke 'Wow. Ah, well, I, um' she cut him off. 'Shut up and get in, Sev' she laughed. Severus shrugged. 'Fine. Close your eyes'. Lily stared. 'You're kidding'. 'No' he replied, deadpan 'If I don't retain an aura of mystery, you'll get bored and screw some Gryffindor bastard, and I'll be forced to torture him mercilessly. I'll be sent to Azkaban where there's no sun, and frankly, if my skin gets any paler I'll be blue'.

Lily did as asked, the corners of her mouth twitching. He turned away from her and began undressing. Lily couldn't resist. She cracked an eye open and grinned. Her heart began to pound as she watched the curve of his pale back, sending her blood where it believed it was needed. She took a deep, steadying breath and closed her eye again, for her own good. She heard a slight splash and looked up to see Severus sitting uncomfortably opposite her. Sighing good-naturedly, she waded her way across and settled herself on his lap. Though he instinctively reached out to steady her by placing his hands at her hips, he was clearly petrified.

'Now you'd better not be getting any ideas' she murmured, threading her fingers through his hair 'I'm still sore from last night. Honestly, it feels like you split me in half. I'm still not walking straight'. Severus gulped. 'Wouldn't dream of it' he replied hoarsely, desperately trying to focus on her eyes and not let his own wander, pushed by teenage hormones. He looked away, but she placed her fingertips on his jawline and gently pulled him back to face her. 'Embarrassed?' she teased. He nodded. He had never been able to hide anything from Lily.

'Why?'. He frowned, unable to think of a rational answer. 'Uh. Because I'm not wearing anything?'. Lily's lips curved upwards bewitchingly 'So am I. Fair's fair. I'm not embarrassed'. Severus rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, but you've no reason to be. You're probably one of the most gorgeous girls in the school'. Lily tapped him lightly in reprimand. 'I'll let the 'probably' go, for now' she mock-warned 'But I still don't understand why you're so insecure. You really ought to have stopped that by now. Do you think I'd do anything like this if I didn't really, _really_ want to? I don't care what anyone else thinks. As far as I'm concerned, if they can't see how shiver-inducingly, breath-stoppingly, dream-invadingly attractive you are, they're mad'.

Lily had dropped her hands to his shoulders by this point, and ignored the snort of derision from the Slytherin. She stroked them delicately under the water, memorising every dip of his skin and every arch of his bones. Sliding her hands behind him, she drew his chest forwards and pressed herself firmly against him. She trailed one hand up his neck into his hair and dragged his mouth down to meet hers. She grinned and licked her lips when she eventually pulled away. 'Love you 'she murmured, staring into his eyes, intense and endless darkness.

Severus looked away. Lily was surprised when he gently but firmly pushed her off him. 'I can't do this' he muttered, staring at the bubbles 'I'm corrupting you'. Lily reached out to him 'Maybe I like being corrupted' she suggested. Severus shook his head, his face hidden behind his long hair 'I'm nothing you say I am' he said despondently 'You ought to be with someone you can be proud to be with'. Lily smiled 'I am proud. I'm probably the first Gryffindor girl in a thousand years to bag a Slytherin. It's quite an achievement, what with you lot being so cold and calculating. You're impossible to read'.

'Don't joke, Lily'. She frowned. 'Sev, are you fishing for compliments?'. He snorted contemptuously. Lily sighed. 'Sev, I understand you get insecure sometimes, though I don't understand why. But you've got to believe me' her tone became sincerely worried 'I need you just as much as you need me. You know how many of my friends have guys who'll listen when they're having cramps, let alone work two nights straight on a potion so advanced even Slughorn hadn't heard of it?'. Severus scoffed 'You were in pain, what was I supposed to do, let you suffer?' Lily ignored him.

'And how many of them even dare dream about a guy who knows them better than they know themselves? One who they know loves them for them, not just their bodies, because they spent six years being perfectly happy as friends? None of them. I'm damned lucky, so don't you dare sell yourself short'. Severus sighed deeply. 'Lily…' he started, but she glared at him. 'You're dumping me, then?' she asked coldly. Severus looked alarmed 'No! Of course not, I just…' 'Because that's classy, the day after we slept together…' Severus managed to get a word in eventually.

'Lily, don't be stupid' she scowled at him 'I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort. I'm still getting over the idea you want to be with me. Hell, I'm still getting over the fact you're my best friend, let alone…' he blushed. He seemed to be doing an awful lot of that in the past couple of days, and he didn't like it one bit. Lily raised an eyebrow 'Lovers?' she suggested. Then she giggled. 'Honestly, don't we sound grown up if I put it like that? Not like us at all. Sev, you have to understand, this is just what I expected to happen, sooner or later. Friends, then best friends, now, and I dare say we'll end up getting married and churning out a couple of kids some day'. His eyebrows rose. 'You know' she mumbled, looking at the water 'If you want them'.

Severus allowed himself a small smile. 'You've picked out names already, haven't you?' he asked teasingly. Lily grinned guiltily 'Maybe'. Severus groaned good-humouredly 'I _hate_ kids'. Lily cocked her head. 'Even with me?' she asked. He considered it for a moment. 'I suppose not' he said reluctantly. Lily smirked 'What if I had a kid with…uh, someone ridiculous…Lucius Malfoy?'. Severus sighed 'This is going to be a long game, isn't it? Ok, no, I guess not even if it was half Lucius'. A wicked grin spread across her face 'What about…James Potter?'. A dark look passed Severus' features. 'Now that would be the line. I'd probably be so pissed off you'd slept with Potter, Merlin forbid' they both shuddered, though the water was warm 'I'd make their life a living hell. So you'd better not go off with him, if only for the sake of the children' he finished, mock-solemnly.

'Damn, there goes my plan for this weekend' she laughed 'I'll just have to settle for you'. The mood significantly lightened, Severus and Lily gladly resumed their business. After a while, Lily started to yawn, so they got out and dried themselves on the large fluffy towels the room immediately provided, and got dressed.

'Tired now' she mumbled, leaning on the Slytherin's shoulder. 'Ok, don't fall asleep just yet' he said, carefully guiding her over to the hammock, then laying her down into it as gently as he possibly could, brushing her flaming hair from her face with his long fingers. She whimpered a wordless protest, pulling him down with her. 'Sev' she bleated, half asleep. 'I'm here' he soothed, lying down next to her 'It's ok'. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent. He covered the pair of them with his cloak and stroked her hair tenderly. She was asleep in moments.

She woke up hours later, glancing at her watch and panicking. 'Shit!' she exclaimed 'It's eleven o'clock! We should have been in our houses an hour ago! Sev, why did you let me sleep?'. He looked at her guiltily. 'I thought you might have needed it. You didn't get much last night'. Lily's expression softened. 'Aw, Sev. I don't deserve you. Come on, let's sneak back before we're caught by the prefects and get a year's worth of detentions'.

He reluctantly rolled out of the hammock and grabbed his cloak, following her from the room. He was just as surprised to see the door disappear as if it had never been there. With a final kiss, they parted and made their separate ways to their houses.

* * *

A.N. The next chapter is written, but I won't post it until I get a few reasons to distribute cookies. It's nowhere near as rambling and fluffy as the last chapter, you'll be glad to hear. In fact it's quite dark, as James lives up to his promise and Lily argues with her friends. Damn, I've told you what happens, you won't want to read it now. ;-) 


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Please don't hate me for what I do to him in this chapter. Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships are always hard, and anyone who tries to have one gets stick from both houses. Lily's turn is coming up in a few chapters, I'm afraid. Poor pair!

Disclaimer: Mine! All mine!

* * *

Lily returned to her dormitory jubilantly, an unshiftable grin gracing her lips. She flopped onto her four-poster bed backwards, and smiled indulgently at her maroon canopy. Mary and Jennifer laughed. When Lily was happy, it was infectious to all around her. 'Somebody's in a good mood' Mary commented, her eyebrows raised. Lily turned onto her side to grin at her friend. 'I have good reason'. 'Oh?' the other girls joined her on her bed 'And just what would that be?'. 

Lily suddenly became shy. 'Not telling'. Jennifer and Mary glanced at each other. 'You don't honestly think we'll let it rest, do you?' Jennifer snorted. Lily's eyes widened then shut immediately, tears escaping the closed lids. She thrashed around uncontrollably. Stoppit!' she squealed 'Haha…no…ok, ok, I'll tell you!' her roommates stopped tickling her, and she sat up, gasping for breath through her dying laugh. They waited impatiently. 'Well?' they demanded. Lily smiled a private smile, and when she spoke the girls barely heard it, for she sighed happily as she did 'I'm in love'.

They exploded in squeals. 'Lily! No! Ooh, I'm so glad for you! He's such a dish…' Mary giggled. Jennifer was laughing 'About time! I'm _so_ jealous, but I suppose you had to cave some time, he's been after you for _years_ now'. Lily looked surprised. 'You knew? Hell, _I_ barely know what he's thinking half the time, and I know him better than anyone'. The three girls looked between each other uncertainly. Mary was the first to speak. 'Just who are we talking about here?' she asked, glancing between her friends. 'Sev, of course' Lily said dreamily 'Who else could it be?'. They gaped at her. 'Severus Snape' Jennifer said disbelievingly 'Severus _Snape_. The Slytherin. You've got to be kidding us!'.

Lily looked bewildered. 'Why? Seriously, who did you think?'. Mary and Jennifer stared at her as if she had grown tentacles. 'We thought you were talking about James Potter. I mean, you came in late from that date you went on with him last night, he seemed really happy this morning…'. Mary had to stop speaking when she was drowned out by the volume of Lily's laughter. Her chest hurt as she gulped in lungfuls of air, collapsing back and kicking her legs in sheer amusement. 'James Potter' she wheezed 'Oh, Merlin, that's funny. James daddy-pays-my-way-through-life popular, pureblooded, poncy Potter. He doesn't even know me. I'm a pair of tits and a challenge to him, that's all. And you thought I was in love with him!' she seemed to find the notion absolutely hilarious, bursting into a fresh gale of laughter.

Jennifer bristled. 'Well, he's better than Snape' she snapped 'You said yourself he's popular, and there's a reason for that. He's handsome and loyal, clever and a great athlete, romantic and'. Lily scowled 'I think that's quite enough of singing his praises, Jen' her smile finally slipping 'He's also insensitive and arrogant. He only wants me because I'm unavailable. Well, tough. Poor little rich boy, wants what he can't damn well have. I'm taken and I'm happy, and I'd expect you to be happy for me. You're supposed to be my_ friends_'.

Mary looked vaguely ashamed. 'We are, Lily' she assured the redhead 'We're just surprised. And confused. But happy' she said unconvincingly. Lily scoffed 'As if. I'm more blissful than I've _ever_ been in my _entire_ life, and all the pair of you can do is tell me I should be with someone else'. Mary made a noise of protest, but apparently Jennifer found Lily's sentiments to be true. 'Of course! Snape's weird! He's dark, and dangerous, and you know what Slytherins are like. You're being stupid. You've got a perfectly good Gryffindor gagging for you, and what do you do? You go off with some future Death Eater, who'd sell you to You Know Who the second he got the chance…'. Lily whipped out her wand and said, her voice low and menacing, 'Enough'.

Her friends gawped at her. She had never drawn her wand in anger at them before. She had always preferred sweetly poisonous replies, like sugar-coated arsenic. Lily's eyes were flashing in fury. 'I know full well what I'm doing. It's YOU that hasn't got a clue. You've never even talked to him, yet just because he got sorted into Slytherin, you've decided he's evil. Well, I've spent basically every day with him since I was ten years old and I can tell you he's the most passionate, gentle, intelligent man I've ever met. I love him and he'd give his life for me if I asked it. If you _ever_ dare make unfounded, baseless accusations about him in my presence again I'll curse you. He is dark, I grant you, and I've picked things up over the years. Watch yourself'.

She snapped her curtains closed around her bed and silently fumed. She just heard Jennifer snort 'Man? He's sixteen!'. Lily smirked. 'Yes, man' she announced through the velvet, startling her roommates 'I can vouch for that, trust me'. Her mind drifting back to the night before, her smile was restored and she gradually fell asleep, her heart lighter than it had ever been before.

Severus yawned as he made his way along the dark corridor, the torches on the walls casting more shadows than light. He had the uncomfortable feeling of being followed, but when he glanced over his shoulder there was nothing but cold stone. Cursing himself for being paranoid, he turned back and continued to make his way along the passage. Wrapping his cloak around himself from the unseasonal cold, he ferverently wished he had left for his common room earlier. Bloody Lily. Why was she so impossible to leave?

A feral growl made him stop in his tracks. His black eyes swept the darkness, backing instinctively into the wall. His heart began to race as he felt for his wand. His gaze fell on a shadow that seemed just a little deeper than the others. 'Alright, Snivellus?' came a manically cheerful voice as James Potter emerged from the darkness, his wand fixed at Severus' throat. He was closely followed by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin watching warily for teachers behind them.

Severus gulped and lowered his wand, outnumbered four to one. It was unlike the Marauders to follow him, preferring to have an audience. He knew this was not going to be the usual ritual humiliation. 'Well, Snivellus, I'm afraid I've been hearing some rather upsetting rumours about you and my Lily' said Potter, closing around the Slytherin 'And I'm just going to have to put a stop to it. Now, there's two ways we can do this: The easy way' he smiled paternally at Severus 'Or the hard way' he glowered.

Severus looked at the brown eyes, which gleamed with malice. 'The easy way being…?' he asked futilely, knowing it would be anything but. 'Why, you just stop seeing Evans' Potter said happily, as if it ought to have been obvious. Severus groaned, having expected something like this. 'And the hard way?' he said tiredly. All traces of human warmth left Potter's face, which lit up instead with righteous and brutal glee 'We thrash you until you agree to the easy way'.

Severus paused as James waited patiently. Raising his wand quickly, he shot a stunner at the group of boys surrounding him and started to run, but was hit by the leg locker curse. As he fell and hit his head on the floor, he was mildly surprised to see Lupin lower his wand and look away, as if embarrassed or ashamed. 'Nice one, Moony' Sirius laughed as he snatched Snape's wand and revived Peter 'Help me up with him, Prongs'. The pair of black-haired boys righted the Slytherin, a bruise already forming on his forehead from the fall.

Sirius was grinning widely at Severus. 'I'm going to enjoy this' he said conversationally 'And not just for James' sake. All you bloody Slytherins deserve this'. Severus's eyes widened in fear as the larger lad drove his fist into his stomach. He doubled up, winded. 'Here, Prongs, try it. It's your girl he's been messing around' Sirius invited. _His girl?_ Severus thought, amazed at his delusion and chauvinism _Messing around?!_ James smiled at his friend. 'Why thank you, Padfoot. I do believe I shall'. James swung his fist into Severus' face, looking immensely pleased with himself upon hearing a crack. 'Aw, you broke his nose' Sirius pouted 'I wanted to do that'. Severus tried to stem the flow of blood now seeping from his nostrils, only to be put in a full-body bind.

'Not getting away that easily, Snivelly' Pettigrew giggled hysterically from behind the safety of his friends. Severus mentally cursed the smaller man as 'Wormtail' was clapped on the back by his fellow Marauders. James freed his head so he could nod or shake. 'Come on, Snivellus, you know I'll get her eventually' he said reasonably 'Just agree to leave her alone'. Severus simply glared back. 'Fine' Potter sighed, as if Severus were being purposely troublesome, and began roughly twenty minutes' worth of kicking, punching and cursing before stepping back to admire his handiwork. 'Feeling ready to give her up yet Snape?' he asked. Severus spat blood and a tooth onto the floor at Potter's feet.

Potter rolled his eyes and grinned at his friends. 'Stubborn bastard, isn't he?' he laughed 'Maybe this will do the trick'. Severus saw the glint of metal on Potter's knuckles before they collided with his face, which exploded in agony. Sirius whistled, impressed 'Wow. Good shot, Prongs. Cheekbones are hard to do'. Severus' high cheekbone was indeed poking at an odd angle from his face. 'I know, right?' James said, pleased 'Knuckleduster. Genius or what?'. Remus frowned. 'That's hardly sporting, James' he said in reprimand. Severus personally considered four against one wandless, frozen opponent to be quite a bit more than just unsporting. He wondered vaguely through the haze of pain if he was going to die.

'Come on, Prongs' whined Sirius 'You've done two now. Leave me something'. James stepped back reluctantly, allowing Sirius to drive a steel-capped boot into Snape's shin, which splintered. 'Had enough?' James asked hopefully. Severus slowly, with much effort, raised his head from his chest and deliberately shook it. 'No' he breathed, that one word requiring all his energy. Potter grinned. 'How about now?' he enquired, landing a fist on Severus' eye, which began to swell. In very little time, Severus could no longer see from it. 'You're asking me to give up the one good thing in my life' he groaned 'I won't'. James smiled and clicked his fingers as if Severus had just said something extraordinarily insightful. 'That's just _it_, Snivellus' he said patronizingly 'She's _too_ good for you. You're spoiling something perfect. If you love her, you'll leave her to me'.

To Severus' horror, a tear slipped from his good eye and down his bloody cheek, washing a clean trail of white skin. Those few words had hurt more than the past hour's events. Maybe Potter was right. He wasn't rich, he was merely somewhat better than average at Quidditch, he had no idea what a stable home was supposed to be like. He couldn't offer Lily anything. Nevertheless, he could not, under any circumstance, leave her to a sadistic bully like Potter. He raised his head in a sudden rush of defiance and snarled 'Never'.

'For the love of Merlin, Snape!' James roared, suddenly angry 'If you keep this up we're going to have to kill you' he moved his head close to the Slytherin's and hissed vindictively 'Don't think I don't want to. Don't think I wouldn't get away with it, either. Who would miss you? Apart from Lily, of course' his lips curved into a spiteful grin 'And I'd be on hand to comfort her, don't you worry'. Severus' pale face drained, though he continued to bleed from numerous points on his head. 'I _am_ going to win her' James continued confidently 'You're just slowing my progress. She's going to be mine within the year, I swear. And I'm going to take such _pleasure_ in spreading her legs, making her mine. Oh, and there's no way I'm taking precautions either' his face was lit by the flickering torchlight, a wild grin taking over it 'She'll _have_ to marry me then. She's _mine_'. With that he gave a final crack to Severus' forehead, he slid the knuckleduster from his fingers and slipped it into his pocket, removing the bindings that held Snape upright during his attack.

Severus collapsed. The Marauders strode off into the gloom, not even glancing back at the fallen boy. Despite being free of the curse, Severus could not move. A tiny circle of consciousness in the centre of great waves of pain, he lay where he had fallen until the effect of the blows his head had received took force. Blackness seeped into his vision, and he knew no more.

* * *

A.N. Got Potter as bad as I could this time. Just to be clear, Lily's roommates had let him know she slept in Severus' shirt and had come in late after their date. He strongly suspects they're dating, but he has no idea they've slept together. He would refuse to believe it if he knew. Oh, and as ridiculous as it sounds, I've only just realised the significance of Severus remaining in his house in Spinner's End even after his parents died. He couldn't bear to leave the place he and Lily grew up, and probably just wanted to be near her. All together now: AWW! 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Everyone hate James Potter now? Good, we can move on with the story. Apart from the reviewer who still hates Snape. Yes, because he got physically and mentally abused his whole life to the point of accidentally saying 'Mublood' once, he's clearly evil. He _deserves_ to be tortured and lose the only person he ever loved. Why didn't I see that? Silly author. This chapter is dedicated to my friend who turned eighteen last Saturday, though he still acts like a two-year-old. ;-)

Disclaimer: Well, it's an AU fic where Snape actually gets a break, so if it's not obvious I'm not Jo, you need help. Cutting up food and dressing yourself.

* * *

The next morning, Severus drifted hazily into consciousness. He groaned, peeling his agonizing cheek from the pool of dried blood that stuck it to the stone floor. He attempted to rise, but his leg collapsed under his weight, an unpleasant crunching sound coming from it. He moaned and managed to drag himself over to the wall to rest his back against it. He had no idea what to do next. His wand was out of reach; he had no idea what time it was; and he was in a relatively unused corridor. It didn't look hopeful.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard footsteps. Tensing in case it was the Marauders again, he sighed in relief at seeing Mary McDonald, one of Lily's roommates. Who screamed at the sight of him. He looked bad, then. The girl paused, her hand over her mouth, shaking. Then she turned on her heel and ran. She returned a few minutes later with a clearly terrified Lily, who burst into anguished sobs the moment she saw him. 'Oh, god, Sev, please be ok' she begged no-one in particular, rushing to his side 'Sev, look at me, be alive, you'd fucking better be alive or I swear I'll kill you…' she breathed a sigh of uttermost relief as he turned to look at her. 'Oh, thank god' she mumbled, breathless from fear.

'Lily…' Severus managed. Lily grabbed his hand. 'Yeah, it's me, Sev. What happened?' she seemed frantic. Severus blinked. Well, one eye was black and bloody, unable to open, so it was actually a wink. Anyway, he opened his mouth again, a trickle of fresh blood emerging from it. Lily whimpered. Severus raised an unsteady hand and pulled her down to him, whispering 'Don' marry P'tt'r. Even if he kills me, don' let him take you…only good thin' before he slipped back into the darkness.

He awoke for the second time that day in the hospital wing. Lily was sat beside his bed, her face taut with worry. Severus clenched his eyes in pain, then turned to look at her. She looked scared out of her wits, her freckles prominent on her pale face. 'What time is it?' he groaned, his broken cheek causing him to slur his words. 'Half three' she said tensely 'Now tell me what happened'. Severus looked away. He didn't want to admit the previous night's events. 'Fell over' he muttered sullenly. It was, after all, at least partly true. Lily scowled 'Don't give me that, Sev. Who did this to you?'. Despite her fierce tone, tears were falling thick and fast down her cheeks, making her green eyes sparkle.

He remained silent. Lily grew increasingly angry, mostly due to fear. 'Sev, if you don't tell me right this minute, I'm going to Slughorn for veritaserum. Who. Did. This?' she asked slowly. Severus sighed, defeated. 'You know that deal you struck with Potter a while ago?' Lily nodded. 'He thinks it's void since you're still with me. You ought to be flattered, I suppose; he's clearly willing to kill for you' he smiled painfully.

Lily turned away, her shoulders shaking, her head bowed. 'So it's my fault' she murmured. 'No!' exclaimed Severus, alarmed 'You can't think that. It's not your fault Potter's a jealous maniac'. 'It's my fault you nearly died' she choked. She was fully crying now, tears pouring silently and untamed down her cheeks. She stared at him for a moment. 'I'd…Sev, I'd understand if you wanted to stop seeing me' the words sounded forced, as if she was ripping them against her own will from her throat.

He shook his head. 'Lily, I'm in enough pain as it is. Don't make me contemplate losing you'. She rose from her seat, and for a horrible moment Severus thought she was going to leave him, but she carefully climbed up onto the bed with him and lay down next to him. She rested her head on his chest as she loved to and just lay, her eyes closed. She remained like that, hanging on to him as if he would disappear if she let go, until the nurse came out and squawked at her. 'Miss Evans, this is not appropriate! Mr Snape is my patient, and I must ask you not to manhandle him'.

Lily jumped off the bed, but glowered at Miss Pomphrey. 'You're not doing a very good job of treating him' she sneered. Severus was amazed. She was never rude to teachers, and she had never worn an expression like that before. Like a favourite of his, in fact. The nurse was clearly shocked 'Miss Evans! If you cannot be civil, you will have to leave my hospital!'. Lily pushed past her and started rummaging through the various potions the middle-aged witch had brought for Severus. 'Rubbish…crap…a first year could do better…' she muttered derisively, sorting through them.

'Excuse me?!' demanded the nurse 'I will not be told how to do my job by a student!'. Lily strode forwards. 'You will' she hissed 'Because if he doesn't get the very best care possible, I'll make you pay'. Miss Pomphrey backed away from Lily's wand. 'Fine!' she stormed 'If you think you can do better, by all means, try!' she marched back into her office and slammed the door, just as Lily yelled 'FINE!' back. Severus was speechless. 'Sorry, Sev' she apologised, panting slightly 'But she has no idea. I'll be right back'. She did indeed return about ten minutes later with her cauldron, a massive stack of ingredients, and her potions book.

She started setting up the cauldron on the hospital wing floor, grumbling about incompetent nurses and useless potions. Within the hour, she had a little row of vials filled with some very complex potions. 'Here' she said shortly, handing the first to him 'It's an improved version of that sludge she was trying to feed you'. He hesitated. Not that he doubted Lily's potions ability; he was just worried by how angry she seemed. Mistaking his hesitation for pain, she unstoppered the vial and tipped it against his lips. A warm tingling sensation spread through his body, numbing the agony.

She continued through her creations until he was able to rise from his bed unaided. Unfortunately, there is no potion to remove scar tissue, though it can be transfigured. As a result, Severus now had a new selection of white marks across his face and body. He looked like he had done ten rounds with an enraged werewolf. 'What now?' he asked. 'I'm walking you to Slytherin. Then I'm going back to Gryffindor and murdering Potter' she replied calmly. Severus became alarmed. 'Don't be stupid, Lily. He'd win easily'. She glowered at him. 'You know it's true' he said defensively.

Lily shrugged. 'Maybe' she admitted 'But I could have lost you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to think about it. Do you reckon anyone would find a corpse in the forest, or should I use the lake to be sure?'. Severus hoped she was joking. She waited, watching him make his unsteady way to her side. 'It's really not necessary, Lily' he muttered, irritated by his ungainly walk caused by his recently-broken leg, 'He'd get in trouble if I actually died. Probably'.

Lily scowled. 'No. He's not going to get away with it. I'll go to Dumbledore. Or Slughorn. Or McGonnagal. Anyone'. Severus grabbed her hand as she stomped off. 'They won't believe you. Or they won't care' he insisted 'Potter's dad's rich. You know we got a new Quidditch pitch the year Potter came? Not a coincidence. He can pay for a hell of a lot of looking the other way'. Lily screamed in frustration. 'What am I supposed to do then, Sev?' she cried 'He can't do this to you! To me! Why won't he leave us alone?' she broke down and sobbed into Severus' shoulder, clinging to him desperately.

He wrapped his arms around her and made vague soothing noises. He hated when Lily cried. It was like he had failed. She took a deep, shaky breath and drew back ever so slightly, not moving from his embrace. She met his black eyes. 'You know' she said quietly 'I've never understood your fascination with the Dark Arts, but when someone you can't do anything to stop is threatening to kill someone you love…'. Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Lily, I know you're never going to approve, and you're never going to use them. Because you're going to promise me you won't. Now'.

His dark eyes burned with intensity. It felt as if they stripped away everything but her soul, which lay bare and unprotected before him. She stared back defiantly. 'And just why should I do that?' she demanded 'If you can use them, I don't see why…' he cut her off 'Because I'm already tainted, you're not. Promise me'. His voice wasn't raised, but it carried a definite warning. It was an order. Lily looked away. 'I promise' she whispered. She almost always won, but very occasionally, if he got an inkling she could do something that might put her in danger, Severus would insist.

'Now say you won't try to kill Potter' he said, more lightly. Lily grinned 'What, you want to do it yourself? Now you're just being selfish'. Severus laughed 'That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?'. She nodded rebelliously 'Yep. What're you gonna do about it?' her eyes glinted playfully. He smirked. 'I don't know…shove you against a wall and snog you senseless, perhaps?'. Lily tipped her head thoughtfully. 'That sounds reasonable. Although…' her mouth became otherwise occupied as Severus pushed her backwards against the cold stone, putting his hand behind her head so she didn't hurt it.

His body pressed hers firmly against the wall, so she was lifted a few inches from the ground. To support herself, she wrapped her legs around his hips, making her skirt ride up. Instinctively his hands grasped her thighs, making her grin into the kiss. She pulled away. Unfazed, Severus turned his head and began sucking on the soft skin below her ear. 'Mmm…no, we can't do this…oh, Merlin that feels good, keep doing that…here' Lily said without conviction. 'Alright' he agreed reluctantly, dropping her gently to the ground. Lily was slightly disappointed. She had not expected him to give in so easily.

Mary returned to the hospital wing just as Lily and Severus were leaving. 'I was wondering how you were' she said awkwardly, not looking at the Slytherin. 'Much better, thank you' Severus replied courtly, polite for Lily's sake, and because the girl had probably saved his life that day. Lily smiled at Mary. She knew her friend disapproved of Severus, her relationship with him and Slytherin in general, so it was nice of her to make the effort. There was an awkward silence as Lily's friend took in their messed-up appearances, their flushed faces and clasped hands. She blushed and looked away. 'I'll just be…ah, back at Gryffindor' she said to Lily 'Hope you feel better, Severus'.

Lily giggled as they watched her go. 'Come on' she sighed 'Let's get you back to Slytherin. Unless…'. Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Unless what? Miss Evans, I do hope you're not about to suggest anything…unseemly'. Lily grinned 'Why, Severus, I am of course horrified by the mere insinuation. I am, as you may well have noticed, a Good Girl. Unseemly thoughts are purely beyond my innocent mind. I was simply suggesting we find a suitable place for me to shag you until you can't remember your name'. Severus laughed. 'Oh, well, that is reassuring. As long as it's nothing indecent'.

Lily shook her head. 'Certainly not. You have very little faith in humanity for someone of such a tender age, Severus'. He smiled. 'Lily, I'm three weeks older than you'. She gasped sarcastically. 'You are? Oh, then you're the dangerous older man, leading poor naïve little me to the depths of depravity'. He smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear 'I wouldn't have it any other way'. Lily shivered. 'Me neither. Come on, you cruel bastard, you can't turn me on and leave me'. She grasped his cold hand and dragged him rather randomly through the halls.

'Do we have a direction, or are we simply going to wander until an appropriate area presents itself?' he asked, making her lick her lips and grin. 'Eager, are we?' she said, her eyes sliding up and down his slender body 'Alright. I've got a plan. I've got a list of places around Hogwarts I want to have shagged you in by the time we leave; how about we start crossing them off?'. Severus' eyebrows were somewhere around his hairline. She laughed at his shocked expression. 'Oh, come on' she persuaded 'It'll be fun. It's good to have a project. The room of Requirement's on there. We could use it for kick-off, it should be easy enough'.

Before he could express an opinion one way or the other, she had led him to the secret room and was already lying on the large, comfortable bed before his head stopped spinning. She was bouncing, giggling. 'This is almost two in one' she said happily 'It's given us my bed. Not my real one, of course, we'll have to do that some other time, but it's pretty close'. It was indeed a maroon four-poster, with heavy velvet curtains.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Lily, I'm a Slytherin. There's no way I could get in Gryffindor. You'd better give up on this'. The redhead propped herself up on her elbow and grinned. 'Never. Your bed's on there too. You think mine'll be difficult; who knows what'd happen if I got caught in Slytherin'. Severus shuddered in horror at the thought. Lily laughed. 'Hey, at least Slughorn would go easy on us, we're his little wonder duo. McGonnagal would have our heads on a spike'.

Severus laughed uneasily. The redhead rolled her eyes. 'Get over here, you stupid git' she ordered. He hung his head in mock-shame and joined her. 'This is awkward' he muttered. Lily shook her head. 'No, it's not' she refuted 'It's the easiest thing in the world'. Before he could contradict her, she stuck one hand in his long hair and pressed her lips against his. Without breaking contact, she began to shove his robes roughly from his bony shoulders, unthreading his Slytherin tie with quick, deft movements.

Very hesitantly, as if he expected her to suddenly come to her senses and push him off in disgust, Severus threaded the top button of her shirt through the hole. Clearly resisting an impulse to roll her eyes, Lily guided his hands to her hips and ripped the blouse open in one swift jerk. Plastic buttons scattered across the bed. 'Now are you going to participate in this, or am I going to have to do all the work?' she grinned, grabbing his belt buckle, setting his heart racing.

'Erm…' he said uncertainly. She laughed. 'Got my answer, haven't I?' she wrenched his belt from his trousers, brushing him briefly with the back of her hand, making him groan 'Lily…'. 'Hmm?' she asked, working on the zip. He grasped her hands and pulled them away from him. She pouted. 'You don't want me' she muttered, upset. 'No!' he said quickly 'I just don't want to cheapen this. You're too…I mean, I'm not…we're…'. Lily smiled fondly at him. 'You're hopeless, Sev. You talk like a Jane Austen character until you try to say what you feel, and you suddenly sound like a moron'.

'I just…I don't want you thinking this is all I want' he struggled 'I'd never make you…I…'. Lily sighed. 'Sev?' 'Yeah?' he asked, glad for the lifeline she was throwing him. 'I know you love me, I know you respect me, and I know you have difficulty saying it because you think I don't feel the same and even after I've told you I do you don't believe it. That doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm going to break if you touch me'.

Severus was rather taken aback. He had no idea how she always managed to understand what he was trying to say. Lily smiled and reached behind her back, unclipping her bra. 'There. That's the only bit you should have had trouble with. The rest's up to you' she said firmly. The black-haired boy honestly had no idea what to say. His best friend of six years was lying back on the bed, naked from the waist up, an excited and loving look gracing her extremely pretty face. There was nothing to suggest she was in the least bit self-conscious or embarrassed.

Heart thumping so hard he was sure it would break out of his chest, Severus curled his long fingers around the top of her skirt, drawing it slowly off her legs. He hesitated, hands flat on the silky skin of her thighs. It wasn't that he didn't desperately want to feel her warm smooth skin on his, to touch her where no-one else had, to kiss her beautiful face, to memorise every dimple, freckle and curve. He just didn't think he deserved it. He felt like he was desecrating a temple.

Unaware of the internal battle going on inside the Slytherin, Lily wriggled under his touch, encouraging him to continue. She blushed lightly as her knickers were pulled from her hips and dropped off the side of the bed. Her breathing became shallow as his black eyes drank her in. The intensity of his gaze set her heart racing in anticipation.

She lay beneath him, smiling demurely. 'Just take me' she whispered 'I'm yours'. Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever happened to all that modern feminist stuff?' he asked, surprised. Lily laughed. 'I'll make do with being the boss in every other aspect of our lives. Besides, you got beaten half to death last night. I'm not sure you could survive another attack'. He snorted. 'If you say so. Let me know if I'm too rough, ok?' he asked, concerned, lowering his head to kiss the sensitive spot under the jawbone. 'Ha' Lily said, as if it were a ridiculous idea 'You're such tease. Too rough my arse'. He cocked his head. 'Try me'.

'Wrong way round, Sev' she grinned 'Have me. I trust you. Whatever you want, do it now. Every fantasy, every dirty dream, every guilty thought. Get your own back on Potter. You have one thing he never will'. Severus' expression changed as memories from the night before flooded back. _'I am going to win her' James said confidently 'You're just slowing my progress. She's going to be mine within the year, I swear. And I'm going to take such pleasure in spreading her legs, making her mine. Oh, and there's no way I'm taking precautions either' his face was lit by the flickering torchlight, a wild grin taking over it 'She'll have to marry me then. She's mine'._

A desperate, possessive look took over his face.

Severus kissed her, his hair draping down to form a curtain around them both. He drew away slowly, unable to believe his luck. 'I do love you, you know' he reassured her anxiously. Lily laughed. 'I know. Now prove it'. A smirk passed over his thin lips. 'Gladly'.

He licked along her collarbone, making her shudder. 'Oh fuck' she swore, her breathing laboured 'I can't believe we waited so long to do this. We hit puberty at what, thirteen? If I'd known what I was missing…'. Severus pressed a long finger to her lips. 'Shh' he silenced, his voice silky 'You talk too much, Miss Evans'. For once in her life, Lily did as she was told. Satisfied, Severus turned his attention back to the task in hand. He snaked his hands down her ribcage, along the curve of her waist, resting on her hips, where he dug his nails in lightly. She gasped, though in surprise rather than pain.

He glanced up, black eyes meeting green. He was relieved to see they sparkled mischievously. 'Go on' she breathed 'I like it'. Smirking, he bent down and lightly kissed her barely curved stomach. Unconsciously, Lily found herself squirming as the blood pounded in her hips. 'Mine?' Severus asked hoarsely. She nodded. She would have agreed to anything at this point. 'Yours. Please, Sev' she begged. 'Who'd have thought?' he teased 'There's something Lily Evans wants she won't just take for herself'.

Lily groaned in frustration as he swept his slender fingers over the insides of her thighs, careful to just miss where she needed him most. 'Not if you keep messing me about like this' she growled. 'Ah ah' he chided 'I thought I was in charge here? Someone as beautiful as you needs time, attention, devotion. I'm not going to rush'. As if to prove his point, Severus lowered his head over one of her breasts and caressed it with his tongue.

'Gaaah. You're such a Slytherin' she managed, breathless. 'Clever, cunning and cautious?' he suggested 'Thank you'. Lily shook her head, her eyes closed. 'Unnecessarily cruel. You're just doing this make me lose control, aren't you?'. He raised an eyebrow. 'But of course. Anyway, this from the Golden Girl of Gryffindor. Impatient, demanding, racing to the finish line. You want quick satisfaction, you date another Gryffindor. You want the job done properly, date a Slytherin'.

The redhead's breath hissed as it escaped her lips 'Don't care what house. Want _you_'. Severus smirked 'Well, I suppose it would impolite to refuse, since you asked so nicely' he mock-sighed, resting between her thighs. Lily closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for him to stop tormenting her. 'No' he breathed '_Look_ at me'. Her green eyes snapped open, meeting his black abysses. Gaze not moving, Severus slid fluidly into her, eliciting a relieved moan from the Gryffindor.

She wrapped her arms around his slender body and clung onto him as he pulled out and thrust in again, making her gasp as her walls were stretched. He plunged deeper and deeper, invading the very centre of the redhead. Lily dug her nails in his back and screamed as waves of pleasure crashed over her, her muscles spasming out of control and her mind full of nothing but flashing lights and feeling. Severus' one concession to ecstasy was to bite his lip and groan 'Lily…' as he came.

She slumped back onto the pillows, panting heavily. 'Oh, fuck' she gasped 'That was…amazing. Wow. Gaaah…'. Severus could not help but smirk. 'Ah, so coherent, as always' he said, rolling off her. She turned to face him, grinning 'You're even grumpy when you've been laid. What am I gonna do with you?'. He shrugged, his expression as close to a grin as it would ever get. 'I get the impression this means that met with your approval, then?'. Lily laughed. 'One way of putting it, I suppose'. He raised himself on his elbow to face her properly. 'So why now?' he asked seriously 'What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining, obviously, and I know better than to inquire as to your reasoning when you've got your mind set, but why?'

Lily spoke, her voice distant. 'When I saw you in the dungeons earlier, covered in blood, I thought you were dead. It was like the whole world had collapsed. You've always been there when I needed you, and the idea of you not…' she sighed. 'Since I was ten you've helped me with homework, you've gone along with my insane ideas without complaint, you've made me laugh, defended me, been there for me through everything. Potter and his mates nearly killed you last night and you didn't give me up. I dunno. I suppose I just needed to reassure myself you were still here…still there for me'.

Severus half-laughed. 'Lily, I'll always be there for you, I swear' he promised, threading his fingers gently through her hair. 'Always?' she asked softly. 'Always'.

* * *

A.N. Ok, ok, so it took ages, and I apologise, especially after leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. I've just had so many ideas. You know how sometimes you can't think of anything to write next? Well, I've had the opposite. A million plot bunnies nibbling me to death, each demanding to be written next. Doubly long chappie to make up for the wait. 


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I'd written loads, and accidentally deleted it. I went to the recycle bin to get it back, but instead of 'restore' I clicked 'delete'. I am such an idiot sometimes. I don't even know why I did it. There were pages and pages…sobs. I almost gave up on the story I lost so much. (Cries)

Disclaimer: You really think the Goddess would write this crap? Shame on you!

* * *

Lily sighed contentedly and looked up at Severus. His black eyes were trained on her, his skinny arm around her shoulders. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. 'You know, I think I like this bit best' she said softly, trailing her fingertips along one of the many scars that crossed his torso. 'Hmm?' it was unusual for Severus to speak in such short sentences. It reflected how oddly peaceful he felt. He had never been as contented as when he held Lily. 

'Yeah. When reality's drifting back in but I know as long as I don't get out of bed it's got to stay behind that door. I can pretend I can just lie here forever. You know?' she murmured. 'Not as such, but please do continue your girlish fantasies. Don't let my cynical realism dispel the fluffy pink clouds that generally occupy your mind' he teased. 'Don't worry' she reassured him 'I won't. The bunnies would get lonely without the clouds'. He stared at her. 'Please tell me you're joking' he stated.

She grinned. 'Nope. We both know it's happy pink bunny wabbit land in my head. There's candyfloss clouds and jelly hills. You can go skiing on ice-cream mountains or swimming in rivers of cherryade'. He laughed. 'And in mine ravens sit on barren hillsides, picking at the carcasses of said bunnies. If I weren't so…fond of you, you would seriously irritate me'. Lily giggled. 'Fond? Not many men would dare be so cold after that. You're lucky I know 'Fond' means 'Oh, Lily Evans, moon of my desire, flower of my delight, light of my life, my heart, life and soul are yours and yours alone, your radiant beauty shines brighter than any…'' Severus cut her off 'Lily, as true as it may be, I have no desire to hear it expressed so nauseatingly'. She poked him lightly, but fell silent. She always knew what he meant.

Eventually growing hungry, Lily reluctantly removed herself from Severus' arms and shuffled to the edge of the bed. She stepped off the bed and fell straight to the floor. 'Crap!' she muttered. 'Lily? Are you alright?' Severus asked, black eyes full of concern. She giggled. 'No. My bum hurts, and it's all your fault. My legs are too shaky to stand up'. Laughing good-naturedly (and, because he was male and as such couldn't help it, proudly), Severus slipped out of the bed and helped her to her feet. Clinging onto him, she began the hunt for her clothes.

'Oh, bugger. Second shirt I've lost in three days' she sighed, picking up the ripped item. Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Are you or are you not, Lily, a witch?' he asked, amused. Lily cringed. 'Oh yeah' she said, waving her wand at and muttering 'Reparo. Hmm. I'm sure I had a bra this morning'. It was eventually discovered underneath the bed. They dressed and though Severus reassured her it wasn't necessary, Lily insisted on making the bed before they left. 'Come on, Sev, I'm absolutely starving' she complained 'My stomach thinks my throat's been cut'. He hurried to her side, chastised.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, where dinner was already in progress. James Potter was looking furiously at them, muttering something to his mates bold as brass. Lily could barely contain her anger. She brushed his long black hair from his ear and whispered 'Ready to put on a show?'. Severus blinked, confused as to what she meant, but it became obvious when she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him in front of the entire hall. Which turned to stare at the pair, ranging from disgust to disbelief.

'Ahem' the noise resounded through the hall, which had been silent but for Lily's quiet moans. She let go of the Slytherin and turned to the head table where Dumbledore sat, expression unreadable. 'As pleased as I am to see such inter-house unity, might I suggest there is a time and a place, dinnertime and the Great Hall being neither?'. Lily blushed. 'Of course, sir' she mumbled, grinning when she received a friendly wink from her potions teacher 'See you later, Sev'. Hundreds of pairs of eyes followed them to their respective house tables. The redhead made sure to smirk at James Potter as she passed, causing his friends to grab him so as to prevent him murdering someone.

She sat down next to her friends, who immediately leaned in, demanding to know what she was doing. 'Not here' she hissed 'I'll tell you later'. Mary was chewing her plait, worried. 'Does it have to do with…?' she jerked her head in the direction of the Slytherin table. Lily nodded. 'Hey, Evans!' James called, leaning over to her. Lily turned, lips pursed. 'Potter, don't you dare even _look_ at me. I _know_ what you did' she fumed. James grinned easily at her. 'And just what would that be, Evans?' he said innocently. She couldn't believe it. Severus was right; he was going to get away with it.

'You almost killed him' she hissed, fingers curling around her wand. 'What, me?' he wore an expression like a kicked puppy 'Hurt someone? Never! I am a noble Gryffindor, protecting fair lady from greasy villains!'. 'I. Don't. Need. Protecting' she spat 'Certainly not from him. Don't you dare think you'll get away with this'. He looked at her slightly pityingly. 'I already have, Evans. No-one cares about that freak. Padfoot didn't even get detention last time. Ok, so I called him back, but that was for Moony's sake. He'd feel guilty if he ate him. Too soft, aren't you, Remus?' he grinned at the sandy-haired blond. Lupin grunted non-committally.

Lily was disgusted. '_I_ care about him, Potter' she spat 'All you care about is your money and your evil mates. I wish I'd never been sorted into Gryffindor. Why can't you leave me alone? I don't like you. I never will. Hurting Sev just makes me hate you more. You know he was coughing up blood when I got to him?' evidently she expected this, at least, to shame him into submission or even confession. She was to be disappointed. 'Really?' he seemed fascinated 'Who kicked him in the ribs?'. Sirius, next to him, beamed. 'Knew I'd heard a crack' he said delightedly.

Lily shook her head in sickened disbelief. 'What on Earth did you expect to achieve?' she whispered, feeling extremely ill. James sighed. 'Well, to be honest, Evans, I thought he'd be too much of a coward to go near you again. Or at least you'd have the decency to date me for his sake'. Lily's green eyes were wide. 'You seriously thought you could scare me into going out with you?' she asked in horror 'You wouldn't be ashamed I'd only be with you because I was afraid? You're worse than any Slytherin! Malfoy's better than you! Hell, you're only a step down from You-Know-Who!'.

James was clearly offended by this. 'Hey, lighten up, Evans. I'd treat you right once I had you. You'd be lucky to go out with a Quidditch star like me. And how is Malfoy better than me? I'd never call you a you know what!'. She rolled her eyes. 'So? It doesn't matter what you say. It matters what you think. And you, Potter, seem to think you can bully your way through life, having daddy pay for everything, accepted by everyone because you're pureblooded, adored by most because you can fly a broom. You're _pathetic_'.

Mulciber nudged Severus, and pointed to where Lily and James were having their whispered argument, heads close. 'Bit cosy, don't you think?' he smirked. To his surprise, Severus shrugged. 'No. I trust her'. Avery nodded uncertainly, as if this were particularly unwise 'Maybe. But they're Gryffindors. And he's popular, a Quidditch hero, smart, rich and good-looking, isn't he?'. Severus had a flashback from an hour before, of Lily writhing and panting beneath him, begging for his touch. 'You know, I'm not that worried, to be honest' he said calmly. His friends stared at him, frowning, as if working something out.

'You've shagged her!' Avery exclaimed, amazed. Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Problem?' he asked shortly. 'Fuck no!' Mulciber had a charming turn of phrase 'We're impressed! Muggleborn or not, she's gorgeous!'. Severus inclined his head slightly in agreement, though his black eyes narrowed. 'Hell yeah' Avery whistled 'She's a stunner. Probably the best-looking girl in the school. It's almost enough to make you forget her bloodline'. This was high praise indeed.

'Shut up about that, will you?' Severus said irritably. Avery held his hands up. 'Fine, fine. We're not judging you, mate. Faced with that, who could resist?'. 'Yeah. Isn't it strange how a mudblood is prettier than purer girls?' Mulciber pondered. '_Don't call her that_'. Severus' friends looked at him suspiciously. 'Why not? She is. You're not going soft on us, are you mate? You don't actually give a crap about her, do you?'.

Severus thought quickly. 'Of course not' he sneered 'But I'm rather enjoying her…_affections_ at the moment. I fear it may be a little difficult to continue in such a state of affairs if I refer to her as a Mudblood. You've seen her, you understand my reluctance. Unless of course your tastes lie with those of the purest blood, regardless of gender, as I have heard?' he smirked at Avery, who blushed, muttering something about cursing Bellatrix later.

'So is she a bit of an animal, then?' Mulciber sniggered. The black-haired boy turned to him, scowling. 'The scars' his friend explained. Severus calmed down a little 'Oh. No, these are Potter's ' he said, sighing. Avery raised his eyebrows. 'Merlin. All that just because you're screwing his girl?'. Avery prided himself on his quick reflexes. As such, he was very surprised to see Severus' wand poking into his throat. He had not even seen his friend move.

'Lily is _not_ Potter's girl' he hissed 'And I'll thank you not to talk about her like that'. Avery raised his hands 'Ok, ok, Jeese. At least tell us what the plan is'. Severus frowned. 'What plan?'. Mulciber chuckled darkly. 'Your plan. What you're doing with the Evans girl. Not that it's much of a hardship, I'm sure' he sniggered 'But there's got to be a plan. How are you doing it, out of interest?'. 'Yeah' Avery agreed 'I'm the best in the house at the imperius, and she doesn't look like she's under it. So what is it? Love potion, or something?'. Severus shrugged.

'Fine, don't tell us. What're you going to do, then? Break up with her really cruelly, cheat on her with her friends, get her pregnant?' Mulciber suggested. Severus felt sick at the idea of doing any of these to Lily. The blood drained out of his already pale face. 'Oh my god' he whispered 'I forgot the contraceptive charm'. Avery grinned 'Well done, mate. You're going down in history for this. Getting the golden girl of Gryffindor in trouble…we haven't managed anything like that for centauries'. Severus ignored him, striding between the house tables towards the pretty redhead.

He stumbled, cursing, as he tripped over the leg James Potter stuck out in front of him. He blushed, trying to ignore the sniggers. Smirking briefly at the Gryffindor chaser, he hooked his long fingers around Lily's hair, pulling it away from her ear. She leaned into him, nuzzling her cheek in his palm. 'Meet me in our spot by the lake in an hour' he muttered 'I've been incredibly stupid'. She frowned, worried. 'Sure' she agreed, biting her lip nervously. He stalked away, leaving the Marauders irritated and confused.

'How can she even bear to let him touch her?' Sirius scowled, genuinely mystified. 'Because I love him' Lily shot at him 'As alien a concept as it may be to someone who has never had a relationship that needed more than a shower to get over. Don't pretend to understand'. Sirius pulled a face at his friends, making Peter snigger hysterically. Her friends were staring at her, open mouthed. 'You're serious, aren't you? We hoped you were winding us up last night'. The redhead scowled at her and stalked out. She was followed by an angry Jennifer.

'Why were you getting at James like that?' her friend demanded the second they were out of earshot of the Great Hall. Realisation struck the redhead. 'You told James Potter about Sev and I, didn't you?' she hissed dangerously 'You and Mary are the only ones that knew. And you have that pathetic crush on him, don't you? It had to be you'. Jennifer held her hands up in defence 'I might have mentioned it, but so what? Why are you so bothered? Embarrassed?' she asked slyly. Lily stuck her face close to her friend's and growled 'No. I'm livid. Sev nearly _died_ last night. Potter got jealous and beat him half to death, and it's all your fault'.

'Don't be ridiculous' Jennifer said briskly 'James Potter would never do such a thing. Snape probably just got caught up in some in-house fight, you know what Slytherins are like…'. 'No' Lily cut her off, furious 'I don't. Everyone keeps saying that as if I ought to know, but I don't. So tell me: what's so bad about Slytherin house?'. Jennifer looked startled. She had obviously never thought this far before. 'Well' she groped for an answer 'They're different to us, aren't they?'. 'So are the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. No-one's ever warned me about them' Lily scowled.

'You're not going out with a Ravenclaw! You're trying to date the enemy' Jennifer protested. Lily glared at her. 'Excuse me, trying? I'm succeeding'. Jennifer rolled her eyes and grabbed Lily's hands. 'Lily, I did the right thing. I'm genuinely worried for you. He called you the M word, for Merlin's sake!'. The green-eyed witch wrenched them away. 'I don't care! It's not for you to decide what's right for me. You nearly got Sev killed last night. How is losing the best thing in my life good for me?'. Jennifer seethed in frustration as Lily broke down.

'Pull yourself together; you're making a scene' she said disdainfully 'Now look at it from my point of view. My friend starts sneaking off at nights to see a Slytherin. One who's famously deep in the Dark Arts, not that they aren't all. All I have to go on is your word, and the experience of tens of thousands of Gryffindors since Hogwarts began. Forgive me if I believe the second. They're bad news! Always out to get one over us, hurt our house, any way they can. Don't you see, screwing the Gryffindor golden girl would just be seen as a game to them. At least you haven't given them that satisfaction' she snorted contemptuously. Lily blushed, despite the circumstances.

Jennifer's jaw dropped open in horror. 'You haven't. Please, Lily, tell me you haven't…'. Lily stared daggers at her friend. 'So what if I have? At least I didn't lose it to Sirius Black whilst _drunk_'. Jennifer looked momentarily hurt, the glared back. 'I told you that in confidence. I can't believe you're throwing it back at me like this'. Lily laughed mirthlessly. 'And I didn't tell you about Sev and I in confidence? Besides, you're just jealous. _My_ first time was incredible. Special, and sweet, and intense. And' she spat venomously 'At least Severus was still there in the morning'.

Jennifer's eyes widened. 'You bitch' she said furiously 'Fine! I don't care anymore. Go and become the whore of Slytherin. Because when he's bored of you, or decides he wants a proper, pureblooded witch, I won't be there to pick up the pieces'. She stomped out, her hair flying. Lily sighed. She knew she had really hurt her friend then. After all, it's an unwritten rule that you never use anything your friends trust you with to get back at them. Though, to be fair, you don't usually use their happiness to murder people you disapprove of, either.

* * *

A.N. Just a joiner chapter, to reassure you I haven't died. And I wanted to show the difference between Severus with Lily and Severus with his friends. Oh, and happy birthday to the one H/Hr shipper in the world I can even vaguely stand. Ha, listen to me being all soppy. Bet he's blushing at such a heartfelt compliment. ;-p 


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I don't understand. When I have Severus miserable and almost dying, I get loads of reviews. When he's actually happy, no-one cares. The world just hates him, doesn't it?

Disclaimer: My heeeaaad. you're damned lucky I'm updating, with the hangover I've got. I'm actually just doing it to avoid cleaning up the mess my mates left in the sitting room. And bloody Spike ate three months' worth of my birth control pills! And he's a sodding lad! How am I going to explain that, eh?

* * *

Mary caught up to Lily, who was slightly out of breath from her argument with Jennifer. 'What's up with her?' she asked, confused. Lily scowled. 'She was the one that got Sev beaten up last night. She was wittering on about it being for my own good, stupid cow. You saw how hurt he was. That's inexcusable. So I called her a slag and she ran off'. Mary shook her head sadly. She did not have Lily's fire, being the natural peacemaker of the group.

Mary was torn between horror that Jennifer was the reason Snape had been in such a bad state that morning when she found him, and disapproval that Lily had been unable to keep her temper. Curiosity beat them both. 'So tell me what caused that stupid grin when you came in!' she demanded 'You said it was something to do with Snape?'. The redhead nodded at her friend. 'Kinda. You know that night I came in late after that date with Potter?'. Mary nodded urgently.

'Well, I did something that made Jen describe me as 'The whore of Slytherin'. Which seems a pretty harsh way of putting it if you ask me, but…' Mary cut her off excitedly 'Oh my god, I know! You kissed Snape in front of, like, everyone! It was so unexpected. We never even knew you were going out with him. I mean, why would we think that? You're pretty and funny and dead nice. He's mean and angry and sarcastic'.

Lily shrugged. 'Most of the time he's just my best friend, right? Someone I can witter crap to and who will follow me when I get one of my great ideas that always seem to end up having a teeny flaw, who'll defend me and make me laugh and I'm completely comfortable with' she smiled 'But then sometimes he looks at me all intensely and…it just stops me breathing' she said hoarsely. Mary looked shocked. 'He stops you breathing? That's really dark magic!'.

Lily snorted and clapped a hand to her head. 'See, this is why it's so difficult. It was a figure of speech! He's not a bad person. Ok, so he's not a nice person either, but…'. Mary scoffed. 'You can say that again. Those boys he hangs out with are just plain evil. Especially that Mulciber' she shuddered violently 'It's bound to have an effect'. Lily looked extremely uncomfortable. 'Don't you think I don't know that? It worries me sick. Sometimes I think I'm all that stands between him and the Death Eaters. If I weren't muggleborn…' she trailed off, avoiding her friend's eyes.

'There you go, you admit it! You're playing with fire' Mary insisted 'You're both going to get hurt'. Lily shrugged. 'You think I don't know that? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor on the edge of a war between the two? I'm not stupid, Mary. I know what I'm doing, and he's worth it'. The brunette sighed. 'Is he? I know you're best friends and all that, but it'd be so much easier and safer to go out with a Gryffindor. You could stay friends with him, just distance yourself'. Lily was glaring at her. 'Mary, I know your intentions are good' she said angrily 'But I'm not going to stop seeing him. You think it was easy for Romeo and Juliet? Or Mark Anthony and Cleopatra?'.

Mary rolled her eyes. 'Look how they turned out! And for Merlin's sake, Lily, you're a couple of teenagers, not star-crossed lovers. Be realistic'. Lily grinned 'Ok, so that was stretching it a bit, but I know what I'm doing'. Mary sighed. 'I know you say there's some other side to him that only you see, but the rest of the school sees a creepy, scary, frankly weird-looking boy who just so happens to have the prettiest girl in our year 'in love' with him. Forgive me for being a teensy bit sceptical about this'. Lily was silent for a moment. 'Well, you know what I see?' she asked distantly. Mary shook her head.

'I see my best friend. I see a guy who's been there for me through everything, no matter what shit was going on in his life at the time, and there's been a lot of that, trust me. I see myself at the altar wearing my mum's hideous wedding dress, him smirking because he knows how much I hate it. I see kids; a little girl. I see us arguing over what house she's in before she's born. It'll serve us right if she's a Ravenclaw. She's got my eyes, but she's dark like Sev. I see a big house near my parents so they can babysit' she sighed softly 'I see my future'.

Mary stared at her. 'You're mad' she stated bluntly. Lily immediately fired up 'Why? Because he's a Slytherin? You don't think they're capable of love? Or do you just think he's got me under some kind of evil Dark spell?'. Her friend grinned. 'No. Because no-one sane would ever wish Severus Snape's hair on a child'. The redhead laughed. 'Ok, ok. But you're right. There _is_ a whole other side to him. I don't care if no-one else ever sees it. It's enough'.

Mary sighed. 'Alright. I'll support you if you've got your mind set. I'm not going to be happy about it, though. I'm not going to change my opinion on Slytherin, I'm not going to be nice to them, and I'm not going to betray Gryffindor' her tone became less severe and grudging. In fact, it was positively hyper. 'So go on. Details!' she demanded. Lily laughed. 'You're sure?' she asked. Mary nodded eagerly. Rolling her eyes but grinning affectionately at her best female friend, the redhead tapped her chin thoughtfully, wondering where to begin.

'Well, I've, uh' she blushed 'you know' she blushed harder and Mary giggled 'twice. The first time…well, you know that date I had with James Potter?' the brunette nodded 'Of course. The one when you came back late and all happy and…oh my god. You didn't!'. Lily bit her lip. 'I did. Potter wouldn't let me go swimming, so when I got back I asked Sev to. He did, so I shagged him in one of the rowing boats out on the lake. Hmm. When I put it like that, it sounds just the teensiest bit crazy'.

Mary was gaping. It was a few moments before she could speak again. 'A teensy bit crazy? You lost your virginity to go swimming?! Jesus, Lily, if you'd wanted to go that badly you could have just asked me! You didn't have to go and do that'. Lily shrugged. 'I wanted to. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, Potter had stolen my first snog. I didn't want Sev to miss out on anything else. He's the only guy I trusted not to hurt me. And to be fair to him, he was surprisingly gentle. Then again, he's always had iron self-control'.

Her friend was still getting over the shock. 'So…you…what?' she seemed very confused 'Let me get this straight. You had James Potter trying to kiss you, and took this to mean you should run off and have sex with Snape? Not to be nasty or anything, but are you insane?! Have you not seen James? Or Snape, for that matter'. Lily waved her hand nonchalantly. 'That's pretty much it, yeah. That was my first time. And you asked what caused that stupid grin I had when I came in? Weeellll….' She did another example of such a grin.

'Never! Oh, you're such a dark horse! I'm probably going to regret asking this, but go on…what's he like?' Mary asked. Lily paused for thought, or possibly dramatic effect. 'Have you ever seen him in potions when he's really concentrating, and he gets all intense? He's like that' Mary nodded. 'He's…let's put it this way, if you could feel what I felt a couple of hours ago, you'd never doubt him again. Ever been worshipped but completely controlled? Been treated like a goddess but made to beg? Been teased until you think you're going to go mad but never want it to stop? That's what he does to me' she shivered involuntarily.

Mary's expression was at odds with Lily's dreamy smile. She looked vaguely sickened, partially fascinated. 'So I take it what they say about Slytherins is true?'. The redhead nodded solemnly 'Yup. You heard it here first. Slytherins really _do_ make the best lovers. Oh, god, when he's just staring at me with that possessive look in his eye and his dark hair's just falling over his slender shoulders, towering over me…'. Mary cut her off there. 'Eurgh. Please, no more. I'll do anything you want, just please, _please_ don't make me picture Snape naked. Ew. Ew. Ew' the brunette was close to hyperventilation. Lily laughed. 'Ok, ok, but you asked. I've got to go and see what he wanted now anyway. Try to talk some sense into Jen for me, will you?'. Promising to do so, her friend left for Gryffindor tower, as she made her way outside.

When she arrived at the oak by the lake, it was very dark. Severus was nothing but a black silhouette, staring out across the water. She laid her hand on his shoulder to alert him of her presence. He turned to her, his long black hair covering most of his face. 'So what was so bad you couldn't tell me about it in front of everybody?' Lily asked nervously. Severus paused. 'Promise you won't hate me?' he asked. Lily frowned. 'Couldn't if I tried, Sev. No matter what you did. You're scaring me. What did you do?'. 'I ruined your life' he replied hoarsely 'I forgot the charm'.

Lily laughed in relief. 'Oh, is that all? Thank goodness. It's ok, I'll just make a dose of morning-after draught'. Severus looked surprised. It was not very often that he hadn't heard of a potion. 'I've made one for half the girls in our year. I suppose they think it's difficult, but it's not after you've made it a hundred times' the redhead explained 'Besides, even if I couldn't it wouldn't be the end of the world. I always figured I'd end up having your kids sooner or later anyway'. He turned away from her, scowling. 'Don't say things like that if you don't mean them' he said angrily. The thought of Lily, gold ring glinting on her finger, belly round with his child, glowing with happiness…it was too beautiful. Too painful.

She slipped her fingers between his long cold ones. 'But I do' she said softly, leaning into him. He finally looked at her, black eyes filled with disbelief and cautious hope. He tipped her chin up and silently kissed her. Lily was surprised. It was almost unheard of for him to initiate a display of affection. He never pulled away when she did, but for him to do anything without prompting was very unusual.

'I'd better be getting down to the potions room' she said quietly, not moving. 'I understand' he replied, not moving either. There was a silence. 'You know, I've fallen out with Jen' Lily mentioned, mainly for something to say. 'Oh dear' Severus did not sound particularly upset 'Would you like me to curse her for you? I know some rather good ones'. Lily smiled and hit him gently 'No! She's still my friend. Even if she did call me the 'Whore of Slytherin'' she added angrily. The black-haired boy laughed.

'That's ridiculous, everyone knows it's Narcissa Black. She'd do anything for attention. By Slytherin standards, you're still unicorn bait'. Lily did not seem reassured. In fact, her lips pursed. 'Well, just damn well keep away from her, ok? You think you know good curses, but I swear, you even look at another girl and you'll need an army of Dementors to take me on'. She sounded strangely angry, and pink spots had appeared in her pale cheeks. Then, to his surprise, she kissed him and stalked away. She gave a very satisfied smirk as she left. 'To remind you what you'd be missing' she shouted back, in response to the unasked question.

Lily knocked on the potions classroom door, but it was merely a formality. She didn't wait for an answer before she pushed her way in. 'Professor?' she called, making her way across the cold, dark room. A door slid open and Horace Slughorn appeared, beaming. 'What can I do for you, m'dear?' he asked jovially. She gestured towards the end of the classroom. 'Can I borrow a few ingredients?' she asked.

'Help yourself, Miss Evans. You know my rules; if it's anything illegal, you never spoke to me. If it's anything new, I was helping from the beginning'. Lily grinned and began to fill up her cauldron. 'So where's the other half of my little wonder duo?' he asked cheerfully 'I've hardly ever seen one of you without the other'. 'Ah' said the Gryffindor, rooting through the rows of strange objects 'He's sort of the reason I'm here'.

The head of Slytherin's eyebrows rose almost to his ridiculous purple velvet hat. 'If I'm not very much mistaken, those are the necessary ingredients for a morning-after potion, are they not, Miss Evans?'. Lily's cheeks burned, but she refused to be ashamed. 'You won't tell. You know why? Because you've let Sev and I have all kinds of illicit ingredients over the years, and we've made some pretty dangerous stuff. If you take us down, we're dragging you down with us' she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

Slughorn looked at her contemplatively for a moment. Then he roared with laughter. 'Oh, you should have been a Slytherin, Lily. I'd been wondering why Severus was acting so strangely recently. Almost…happy'. Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Well, as close as he's ever going to get' the potions professor admitted 'He's a lucky man'. Lily smirked. 'Sorry, Professor. There's only room in a Gryffindor girl's heart for one Slytherin at once. Try not to be too devastated'.

He laughed. 'I shall try, I shall try. Take whatever you need, m'dear. As much as I look forward to teaching your offspring, I should hope it won't be for a good few years yet. I expect great things of you two, you know'. Lily nodded her thanks, carrying out a very heavy cauldron.

* * *

A.N. Ok, so nothing has happened in the last few chapters. I'm building up to something, I swear. I've got a couple of great ideas, the only good result of the house party I had last Friday. My parents left the bloody country; what did they expect?! Better go and see to the sitting room. If anyone knows how to get port out of cream carpets, review, I beg you. 


End file.
